Need Your Soma
by Ika Dewi
Summary: Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime Seikon no Qwaser Anime ecchi yang aku suka Scene 2 tahun setelah Sasuke berkelana, pasca serangan Toneri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Tapi kejadian tidak terduga membuatnya harus tinggal. KENAPA YA? Bad Summary, WARNING LIME INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Need Your Soma **

Chapter 1: Jutsu Merepotkan

By: Reika-desu

Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime Seikon no Qwaser

Anime ecchi yang aku suka

WARNING RATED M

Khusus dewasa, anak kecil dilarang mampir

.

.

.

Scene 2 tahun setelah Sasuke berkelana, pasca serangan Toneri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali.

Tapi kejadian tidak terduga membuatnya harus tinggal.

KENAPA YA?

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

,

.

.

"Wah, kau sudah datang Teme?"

"Aku senang sekali, kau tahu aku sangat sedih ketika mendengar bahwa kau memutuskan untuk pergi lagi!" Naruto benar-benar mengungkapkan segenap perasaannya ketika melihat sahabat ravennya sudah pulang.

Naruto bertemu Sasuke ketika ia dalam perjalanan kekantor Hokage, yang saat ini masih dijabat oleh Kakashi-mantan sensei mereka-, Naruto menyeret Sasuke untuk menemaninya menemui Kakashi, padahal tujuan Sasuke tidak ingin menemui Kakashi dahulu melainkan seseorang. Namun apadaya sahabat menyebalkannya ini namun paling mengerti dirinya memaksanya tanpa ampun.

"Hn…." itulah trademark Sasuke, tidak akan pernah berubah meski berkelana ke ujung dunia. Hipotermia dikutub utara, hilang di samudra Antartika –jangan dong kacian mama Saku-.

Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju gedung Hokage yang sekarang dalam masa perbaikan pasca serangan dari Otsutsuki Toneri.

"Hei, Teme kau tahu hari ini aku sangat bahagia" ujar Naruto dengan berbinar-binar entah karena apa.

"Hn, aku tak tahu" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Huh. Meskipun kau menyebalkan aku akan membagi kebahagiaanku kepadamu.

Kau tahu kemarin aku baru saja bertunangan dengan gadis pujaan hatiku. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, seperti mendengar berita mengejutkan.

"Kau sudah lama mengenalnya Teme, jadi besok kau harus datang ke pernikahanku!" Naruto terus merancau tidak jelas sepanjang perjalanan. Tanpa memperhatikan gelagat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Baka-Dobe kan mencintai….." "Apa mungkin dia sudah.., Arggh…." Sasuke terlihat kacau mendengar berita tersebut. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak konsen dan marah entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayooo, minnna. Ohayoo Kakashi-sensei" suara cempreng Naruto benar-benar membahana di Gedung Hokage.

"Diam kau Naru-… eh?" Sakura yang saat ini kebetulan ada dikantor Hokage bersama Hinata dan Ino, bersiap untuk marah kepada sahabat pirangnya ini. Namun amarahnya terhenti seketika ketika melihat seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Onyx bertemu dengan emerald, tatapan mata dari keduanya jelas syarat akan kerinduan. Bahkan rasa itu menguar sampai dilingkungan sekitar.

"Ehem…" Kakashi berdehem pelan untuk menghentikan aksi saling tatap penuh damba tadi.

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat marah dan kecewa, entah karena apa.

"tadaima, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu duluan, untuk menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hn, okae….."

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

"..ri…" jawaban Sasuke terputus entah karena ledakan apa tadi.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi !" teriakan Naruto menyadarkan beberapa orang didalam ruangan bahwa, sepertinya terjadi kekacauan diluar.

"Aku dan Ino akan memeriksa duluan" ujar Hinata menghampiri Naruto.

"Ya, hati-hati Hinata" sahut Naruto mengkhawatirkan Hinata, protective eh-

Terlihat kekacauan masih terdengar diluar, terutama teriakan para wanita. Orang-orang yang tersisa diruangan Hokage ini menjadi heran, kenapa yang berteriak hanya wanita?

"Naru.."

"Ah.. Ah… Toh.. lon..gg. Hiyaaaa…. NARUTO-KUNNNN !

ucapan Kakashi terputus karena teriakan Hinata yang entah mengapa terdengar errrr- seksi.

Secepat kilat dengan shusin no jutsu Naruto berpindah untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Aku juga akan membantu! Aku permisi dulu Hokage-sama" ujar Sasuke menyusul Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menghindari Sakura yang meman tertinggal disitu juga.

"Aku ikut Sasuke-kun…" teriak Sakura.

"TIDAK" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba "Kau disini saja" ujar Sasuke lebih pelan, seperti manyadari kalau tadi ia terbawa emosi

"sasuke-kun… kenapa kau?" ujar sakura lirih.

Kakashi yang memperhatikan tingkah laku dua mantan muridnya ini, merasa prihatin. Ia memohon pada kami-sama supaya segera mempersatukan mereka berdua.

Apalagi sahabat mereka Naruto sudah mendapat tambatan hati, tinggal mereka berdua yang masih seperti siput, perjalanan cintanya lamban.

.

.

.

"HINATA-CHANNN?" Teriak Naruto mencari Hinata.

Ia benar-benar kaget dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sasuke yang baru saja datang juga terlihat sama kagetnya.

Mereka sekarang berada di padang rumput luas, yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau. Namun yang terlihat disana adalah hamparan para wanita yang telanjang bulat dalam keadaan pingsang. Mereka tercecer dimana-mana,

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka diperkosa secara massal?" ujar Naruto asal, dan masih mencari keberadaan Hinata diantara ceceran para wanita ini, sebenarnya sih sekalian melihat pemandangan gratis –huh, DASAR BAKA-DOBE MESUMMMM-

"Diam kau Naruto, segera cari Hinata !" Sasuke mencoba menetralkan diri, meskipun ia terkenal tenang dan terlihat tak emosi namun ia tetaplah pria normal, jika melihat yang seperti ini pasti agak sedikit mungkin bisa jadi tergoda.

"Uh, hah hah hah… Nah.. ru.. toh..-kun, toh..long…."

Desahan Hinata seketika menyadarkan Naruto dan segera berpaling untuk menemukan Hinata, yang ternyata berada diatas setengah telanjang dengan keadaan seluruh tubuhnya dililit oleh tentacle atau sulur berlendir yang berasal dari pria dibawahnya yang menampilkan seringai seperti menikmati anggota tubuh menjijikkannya itu menjamah tubuh Hinata.

Resleting kaos bagian atas Hinata terbuka dan mengeluarkan satu payudara seksinya keluar dan dililit oleh tentacle sambil ujungnya memainkan puting merah muda Hinata. Payudara yang masih didalam, terlihat dilingkari oleh tentacle lain.

Tangan dan kaki Hinata juga dilingkari oleh tentacle juga agar tidak bisa bergerak. Terlihat beberapa tentacle kecil bergerak menuju bagian terlarang Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut, menjadi sangat marah. Dengan berlari sekuat tenaga melewati banyak tubuh wanita yang tengah pingsan mungkin karena ulah tentacle pria itu, menuju Hinata dengan Rasengan ditanganya.

"KAU, BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH MILIKKUUUU….. RASAKAN INIIII" serangan Naruto berhasil melepaskan Hinata dari lilitan tentacle pria misterius itu. Namun pria tersebut berhasil menghindar.

Sebenarnya makhluk apa orang itu, dengan tangan yang mampu mengeluarkan tentacle menjijikkan dan digunakan untuk melecehkan wanita.

Sasuke terlihat tidak memperhatikan musuh, namun tengah memikirkan perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya?

"Tapi dia kan sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura?" ucap Inner Sasuke bingung

"Sasuke kuserahkan dia padamu, aku akan membawa Hinata ketempat aman …" teriakan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah menggendong Hinata bridal style dengan penuh kekhawatiran, membuat Sasuke jadi tambah bingung.

Pancaran cinta Naruto ke Hinata ketika membenahi penampilan Hinata karena musuh kurang ajar itu, membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Kenapa Naruto bisa melakukan ini pada Sakura. Apa Naruto menduakan Sakura? Apa Naruto mencintai dua wanita? Spekulasi dan dugaan yang dibuat Sasuke membuatnya tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan Hinn …. Argghh. LEPASKANNNNN…."

Ternyata sakura datang menyusul sasuke karena khawatir. Namun sebelum menghampiri sasuke, tubuh sakura sudah lebih dulu ditangkap oleh pria bertentacle itu. Tubuh sakura didekap kuat dengan tentaclenya, mulutnya dijejal tenctacle agar tidak bersuara. Entah karena apa tubuh sakura menjadi lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

"HAHAHAHAHHA" teriakan pria itu membahana setelah melihat sakura sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tentacle ia arahkan ketempat-tempat terlarang milik Sakura.

"HEI… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA.." teriak Sasuke penuh kemarahan setelah menyadari, sakura yang sekarang menjadi objek asusila pria itu.

"HAHHAH, KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH SASUKE…. KAU MEMANG BONEKA KESAYANGAN OROCHIMARU, TAPI AKULAH YANG PALING BERUNTUNG KARENA MENJADI BAHAN PERCOBAANNYA.." ujar pria itu yang ternyata salah satu hasil laboratorium orochimaru. Pantas saja menjijikkan, apa itu tentacle berlendir.

"CUIH, JANGAN PERNAH SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN DIRIMU YANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU. Aku bukanlah Boneka Orochimaru. Dan aku akan memusnahkanmu jika kamu berani menyentuh Sakura.." sasuke terlihat sudah kehilangan kesabaran, karena meliha wajah sakura yang tersiksa karena tentacle jahanam, yang berani-beraninya merambati paha bagian dalamnya.

Dengan sekali serangan katananya, Sasuke berhasil melukai tubuh pria itu. Namun, sakura masih belum ia bebaskan.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKANKU…" teriak pria itu sambil merapal jutsu, yang entah apa itu.

Sasuke segera mengaktifkan mangekyo saringan dan menebas tubuh pria itu dengan susano'o, tepat ketika tangan pria itu menyentuh tanah usai merapal jutsu.

Seketika tubuh Sakura jatuh ketanah, sebelum itu terjadi degan sigap Sasuke menakapnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi jutsu apa yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu?" tanya Kakashi setelah sasuke kembali dari rumah sakit, mengantar Sakura yang masih pingsan pasca terkena racun dari tentacle pria itu. Yang ternyata mengandung hormon memabukkan.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu pasti. Karena setelah pria itu selesai merapalkan jutsunya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya angin yang seperti menghantam tubuhku" jelas Sasuke yang memang tidak tahu apa jutsu terakhir yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

"bAiklah, sementara kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah jutsu itu berbahaya atau tidak. Tapi jika kau merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirimu, segera sampaikan pada kami." Tutur kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Aku pergi dulu."

Secepat kilat Sasuke meninggalkan gedung Hokage. Sejujurnya tubuhnya lelah karena baru pulang dari pengembaraanya, kemudian diseret oleh sahabatnya Baka-Dobe lalu mendapat berita mengejutkan dan serangan yang sangat tidak terduga.

Saat ini, ia hanya butuh istirahat dirumah.

Mansion uchiha sekarang tidak sesepi dulu. Pasca kemenangan melawan Kaguya, tempat ini sudah banyak dihuni dan dibangun penduduk sekitar.

Sasuke tidak keberatan, dia senang tempat ini tetap ramai meski sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Banyak tetangga yang menyapanya ketika pulang, ia berharap sebentar lagi akan ada orang lain yang menyambutnya ketika pulang.

Namun apa daya, seseorang yang akan ia jadikan pendamping hidup sudah menjadi tunangan orang. Yang bodohnya mencintai wanita lain.

"Sakura, kenapa kau mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Baka-Dobe " ucap Sasuke lirih ketika menyuapkan makanan yang ia beli ketika perjalanan pulang tadi.

.

.

.

Sudah banyak makanan yang Sasuke makan malam ini. Jatah yang seharusnya untuk besok pagipun ia makan juga. tapi kenapa ia masih merasa lapar.

Kenapa makannya jadi seperti Chouji.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa laparku"

Sasuke bersiap untuk tidur, tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak bertenaga. Cakranya yang terkuras sama sekali tidak bertambah meski ia makan banyak.

Ada apa dengan tubuhnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, teme. Kau terlihat lesu sekali?"

"Aku tidak tahu Dobe. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan cakraku menipis " sasuke menanggapi Naruto dengan lemas. Meski hari ini ia dipaksa makan bersama anggota pria rookie 9 dan mendapat banyak jatah daging daripada Chouji namun tubuhnya masih saja lemas dan cakranya terus berkurang.

"Apa aku sakit, atau mungkin terkena racun?" Shikamaru terlihat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke juga.

"Hn, tidak"

"Atau kau kurang istirahat?" kiba ikut menyahut "Guk, Guk" akamaru juga tidak mau kalah

"Hn, aku kemarin istirahat semalaman"

"Atau kau kurang asupan semangat MASA MUDA, AHAHAH" jawab ngaco Lee mengundang gelak tawa di kedai itu. Sasuke juga terlihat tersenyum sedikit, namun kondisinya sangat mengenaskan saja. Seperti busung lapar, kering kerontang kurang gizi.

"kau harus segera menyampaikan kondisimu ini kepada Hokage-sama. Mungkin saja ini efek jutsu yang kau dapat kemarin dari pria misterius itu" ucapan Chouji kali ini yang paling masuk akal. Ia sekarang jadi lebih bijak, setelah berpacaran dengan Karui.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" disaat seperti inilah Naruto menjadi sahabat paling pengertian dan dewasa.

Dengan sigap ia memapah Sasuke yang semakin lemas saja

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah merasa kenyang. Jika kau makan cakramu tidak bertambah malah berkurang?"

"Hn" sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

" ini kasus yang aneh. Aku akan memanggil Tsunade untuk menyembuhkanmu. Naruto bawa Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit" perintah kakashi.

.

.

.

Terlihat dirumah sakit banyak perawat yang kaget ketika melihat kondisi sasuke yang terlihat keriput seperti dehidrasi.

Tsunade segera menerobos masuk ruangan rawat Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu bocah?" Tsunade terlihat menahan tawa dengan keadaan Sasuke yang mengenaskan, kalau tidak segera ditolong bisa mati muda uchiha terakhir ini gara-gara tidak bisa kenyang. Hehe-memalukan

"Hn" sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan jutsu aneh yang pria aneh dan mesum itu lakukan.

"Baiklah aku akan memulai analisa, shizune, sakura, ino, aku butuh bantuan kalian " perintah Tsunade kepada ketiga muridnya.

"Analisa pertama sasuke menjadi seperti ini karena jutsu aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh pria aneh kemarin" shizune menyampaikan hipotesa pertama

"Orang aneh kemarin adalah pria mesum, kemungkinan besar jutsu itu juga mengandung unsur mesum" ino menyampaikan hipotesa kedua, yang mendapat death glare dari sasuke.

Mana mungkin Sasuke most wanted man in Konoha dengan sejuta pesona dan kharisma berwajah Adonis menjadi MESUM –hell no-

"tapi pada hubungannya rasa lapar dan lemas sasuke-kun dengan perilaku mesum?" Sakura mencoba membantah pendapat ino. Jelas ia tidak rela pria pujaan hatinya dikatakan mesum.

"mungkin saja makanan yang ia butuhkan saat ini bukanlah makanan yang umum ia makan. Mungkin makanan yang memaksanya melakukan hal mesum. MUNGKIN lho Uchiha" lagi-lagi Ino mengeluarkan statement mengerikan bagi sasuke.

"apa yang dikatakan Ino ada benarnya. Jika semua makanan yang pada umumnya dia tidak suka. Maka kau harus mencoba hal yang tidak pernah kamu makan" Tsunade membenarkan hipotesa Ino yang sangat tidak jelas itu. Rasanya sasuke ingin mati saja. Naruto disaat seperti ini, kemana dia?

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan makanan manis? Kau tidak pernah memakannya kan?" sakura menyodorkan dango kewajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng tanda tidak mau. Makanan manis coret

"tomat?"

"Tidak"

"jeruk?"

"Tidak"

"susu?"

"tidak"

'ini?"

"tidak"

'ini?"

"tidak"

'ini?"

"tidak"

'ini?"

"tidak"

'ini?"

"tidak"

'ini?"

"tidak"

Semua bergantian menawarkan banyak jenis makanan dari yang umum sampai …

"cairan orgasme?"

Tidak umum

"WHAT"

Ino sudah mulai ngawur dengan menawarkan sasuke hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ayolah Ino, seriuslah" Sakura terlihat berusaha melindungi Sasuke dari pikiran mengerikan orang-orang disekitarnya

"Atau…" seringaian Tsunade benar-benar mengerikan "Ini?"

"Ah…" teriak Sakura

Sakura benar-benar menjadi korban disini. Kaosnya disingkapkan keatas oleh Tsunade dengan kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Ino dan Shizune. Jelas kedua payudaranya yang sudah tumbuh dan cukup menggiurkan itu terlihat tepat didepan mata Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajah keriput kurang cairan itu dari dada Sakura.

Onyx nya berkedip-kedip seperti bayi minta mimik, ia mulai berhalusinasi.

Setiap ia berkedip, ia seperti melihat puting kemerahan sakura ikut berkedip kearahnya.

Puting itu seperti memanggilnya, minta dihisap. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai mendekat kearah payudara Sakura. Kurang sedikit lagi tangannya berhasil menyentuh benda kenyal tersebut.

Terlihat tiga iblis menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Sakura sang korban hanya bisa berdoa.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke" tsunade dengan sigap menutup kembali kaos sakura. Padahal wajah sasuke tinggal 5 cm lagi dari dada sakura, mulutnya sudah menganga siap mengemut putting kemerahan itu, tangannya sudah siap menangkup dua buah cup kenyal itu.

Sasuke mematung dengan mengelap air liurnya yang tidak sengaja menetes ketika membayangkan Air susu yang akan ia teguk, dan membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyampaikan hasilnya kepada Kakashi. Kau istirahat disini saja" tsunade benar-benar menyiksa Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" ucapan lirih sakura mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Sebenarnya jika memang Sasuke ingin menghisap buah dadanya, ia akan dengan senang hati memberikan. Biar saja ia dikatakan murahan, daripada melihat Sasuke terlihat lesu seperti ini.

Tapi ia diseret oleh Ino untuk ikut menemui Kakashi. Ino bilang sangat berbahaya meninggalkan Sakura saat ini bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain yang membuat ia tertarik? Kenapa harus hal ini? Mereka berduakan?" Kakashi terlihat terkejut mendapat laporan dari Tsunade terkait kasus Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mencoba semua jenis makanan. Tapi ia hanya tergoda oleh dada Sakura saja?" lirikan tsunade pada sakura membuat Sakura canggung, kenapa ia harus terlibat seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menduga kalau jutsu itu sangat merepotkan seperti ini. Apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik adalah dada Sakura atau air susu dari dada Sakura?" Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir hokage sekaligus mantan senseinya ini dengan mudahnya mengutarakan kalimat vulgar tersebut- memang orang mesum-

"Awalnya aku mengira Sasuke hanya tertarik payudara saja, dari wanita manapun bisa" kalimat tsunade tadi benar-benar menusuk hati sakura, seolah sasuke bisa bercumbu dengan wanita manapun selain dirinya –heh, memang kenapa? Kau cemburu Sakura- "dasar inner sialan" sakura merutuki innernya sendiri.

"namun ketika shizune membawa wanita dengan payudara lebih besar dan seksi kepada sasuke. Justru sasuke menjadi marah dan mual." Tsunade melanjutkan dan kalimatnya tadi membuat sakura lega.

"kamudian kami menawarkan air susu dari payudara sakura yang sudah meminum perangsang ASI, sasuke juga terlihat tidak suka" Ino ikut menjelaskan, aku benar-benar malu menjadi bahan percobaan mereka.

"jadi kesimpulannya, Sasuke hanya membutuhkan Air susu yang diminum langsung dari dada Sakura?" rasanya Sakura ingin menonjok hokage mesum ini, bisa tidak menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan.

"i..iiya" jawab Sakura gugup

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersama Sasuke. Kau juga harus selalu ikut disetiap misi Sasuke" dia tidak boleh sampai kehabisan cakra hanya karena kekurangan asupan susu darimu" perintah hokage-sama yang benar-benar membuat hidup Sakura serasa runtuh.

"Aku, dadaku, dihisap Sasuke-kun. TIDAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" inner Sakura menjerit histeris.

"Ta…ta..pi.." Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Sakura cepat temui Sasuke, dan segera beri dia makanan !" perintah Tsunade.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura menuju ruangan Sasuke dirawat. Ia benar-benar tidak siap dengan kenyataan ini.

Cklek

Sasuke menoleh, melihat siapa lagi yang dapat kekamarnya.

Onyxnya menangkap sesosok bidadari dengan rambut merah muda yang manis, Sakura benar-benar sangat mempesona saat ini.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan itu ditutup oleh Sakura, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di kasur pasien.

"Mmmm, Sasuke-kun. Aku datang untuk…"

SRETTTT

"Ah..sshhh… Sasuke-khuhhn. Pelan..pelanhhnn" sebelum kalimat sakura selesai, tubuh sakura sudah ditarik sasuke keatas ranjang. Sasuke membaringkan sakura disampingnya, dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke membuka kaos Sakura dan menghisap payudara Sakura dengan lahap, payudara itu sudah mengeluarkan banyak air susu.

Seketika cakra Sasuke bertambah dan ia menjadi lebih bertenaga.

Jika satu payudara sudah habis air susunya, ia akan berpindah kepayudara satunya lagi.

Sasuke benar-benar rakus menghisapnya, ia sama sekai tidak menghiraukan rancau keenakan dan geli dari Sakura. Sakura benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang dan terengah-engah.

Apalagi sasuke tidak hanya menghisapnya namun dengan memilin-milin bagian yang tidak ia hisap. Semua perlakuan ini membuat tubuh Sakura bereaksi dan mendesah sambil meremas rambur raven Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke menghentikannya dan melihat Sakura yang tertidur karena kelelahan.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini pada tunangan sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto pasti sangat marah jika tahu sahabatnya sangat brengsek.

Entahlah, ia akan menerima segala konsekuensi jika Naruto tahu nanti. Toh, ini bukan keinginannya. Ia adalah akibat dari jutsu sialan dari pria mesum yang merepotkan.

Yang penting hari ini ia bahagia, karena ada Sakura disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hwaaaa

Gomen-ne minna-san jika disini Sasuke OOC banget.

Tapi aku bener membayangkan Sasuke ketika melihat Sasha di film anime Seikon no Qwaser.

Maaf jika kurang bagus.

Mohon RnR nya.

Aku sudah dari dulu suka banget sama fic sasusaku dengan scane Canon rated-M apalagi yang genrenya family.

Semoga suka dan sampai berjumpa di next chap


	2. Chapter 2

**Need Your Soma **

Chapter 2: Aku Sudah Tidak Tahan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime Seikon no Qwaser

Anime ecchi yang aku suka

WARNING RATED M

Khusus dewasa, anak kecil dilarang mampir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scene 2 tahun setelah Sasuke berkelana, pasca serangan Toneri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali.

Tapi kejadian tidak terduga membuatnya harus tinggal.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Dirinya bisa berbuat sekejam ini kepada sahabatnya yang sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya demi dirinya.

Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena wanita dan jutsu merepotkan ini, ia bisa hampir bercumbu dengan tunangan sahabatnya.

"Mmmm, Sasuke-kun mau makan apa hari ini?"

Ah, benar mulai kemarin malam, Gadis manis bersurai merah muda ini tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke.

Kakashi selaku Hokage memerintahkan secara resmi kepada sakura untuk menemani sasuke kemana pun ia pergi. Alasannya sangat berbahaya seorang pahlawan perang dibiarkan kelaparan karena banyak musuh yang mengincar.

Sebenarnya itu alasan yang logis, tapi senyum Kakashi saat itu benar-benar mencurigakan.

Mungkin jika saat ini sakura bukan tunangan Naruto (begitulah pemikiran Sasuke), Sasuke akan sangat senang sekali menerima perintah ini.

Tapi gadis bermata emerald ini sudah terlanjur menjadi milik naruto, bagaimana cara sasuke menjelaskan kepada naruto jika ia mengetahui hal ini.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sakura mengkhawatirkan keadaan sasuke saat ini.

Sejak kejadian kemarin malam di rumah sakit, ia menjadi lebih pendiam.

"Hn, aku baik."

"Aku bisa makan apa saja, toh nanti aku tetap tidak kenyang" jawab sasuke asal, masih canggung dengan keberadaan sakura dirumahnya.

Sebenarnya ia berharap jika sakura benar-benar tinggal disini nantinya sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Namun kenyataannya ini hanyalah sekedar tugas darurat.

"Ahem, baiklah. Jika kau masih lapar, kau bisa langsung memintanya sasuke-kun" sakura sangat malu dan masih belum terbiasa mengatakan dan menerima kenyataan jika sasuke sekarang hanya bisa meminum air susunya. Seperti bayi saja.

Suasana dimeja makan malam ini benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman bagi kedua sejoli yang tengah menyantap hidangan sederhana saat ini. Sakura sengaja menghidangkan sup ektra tomat kesukaan Sasuke, usaha semaksimal mungkin agar sasuke menyukai kehadirannya saat ini. Rona merah dikedua pipi sakura membuat sasuke tidak tahan, keadaan ini sangat berbahaya. Bagaimanapun sasuke adalah pria normal, yang saat ini memiliki kadar hormon kelaki-lakian yang sangat tinggi.

"Hn, selesai berbenah, segera kekamarku. Aku lapar !" secepat kilat sasuke menyudahi makan malamnya, dan hendak kekamarnya. sasuke tidak percaya, ia mengundang seorang gadis kekamarnya. Ini adalah pertama kali dan sangat memalukan, jika tidak karena terpaksa maka ia takkan melakukan hal ini.

Tindakan ini benar-benar membuat klan uchiha malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sakura selesai membereskan barang-barangnya yang ia bawa dari apartemen pribadinya, karena sekarang ia tidak lagi tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Jika kedua orang tuanya tahu ia melakukan ini, mereka pasti marah besar dan mungkin memaksa sasuke untuk segera menikahinya saja-hohoho-.

Tapi tidak seharusnya ia berlama-lama menyembunyikan hal ini. Jutsu menyebalkan ini tidak tahu kapan akan menghilang dari diri sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menjamin jika bisa menyembunyikan ini lebih lama.

Sakura yang sudah mandi dan berganti baju dengan pakaian santai berupa sweeter santai berwarna hijau dan celana pendek dibawah lutut berwarna peach membuat sakura sangat manis meski sederhana.

Sakura segera menuju kamar sasuke. Ia sangar was-was dan gugup, sampai kapan hal ini akan berlangsung. Ia tidak kuat menahannya.

Tok …tok…tok…

"Sasuke-kun, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya sakura dari luar pintu sasuke, ia tidak mau dicap gadis tidak sopan karena seenaknya masuk kamar pria tanpa permisi.

"Hn, masuk saja"

CKLEK

Terlihat sasuke tengah bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur, ia seperti seorang suami yang tengah menunggu istrinya sebelum bercinta.

"Ohhhh, SASUKE-KUN SEXY SEKALIIII !"inner sakura berteriak kegirangan melihat keadaan sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke saat ini memakai kimono tidur berwarna raven sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus itu meski sudah banyak terkena sayatan benda tajam, dada bidangnya terekspos jelas. Rambut ravennya yang mulai memanjang terlihat sedikit acak-acakkan. Lirikan onyxnya benar-benar seperti menelanjangi sakura saat ini.

Sakura benar-benar gugup sekarang. Tubuhnya gemeteran, kakinya lemas seketika dan sekedar untuk melangkah saja ia tidak kuat. Keadaan ini mengingatkannya ketika ia tidak sengaja diajak naruto untuk mengintip malam pertama Sai dan Ino. Meski terpaksa akhirnya ia mau juga, sakura benar-benar penasaran seperti apa sahabat pirangnya yang cantik bak putri barbie itu ketika diranjang. Meski Ino terlihat sangat berpengalaman saat itu, tapi melihat keadaan sai malam itu yang hanya memakai selimut untuk menutupi area vitalnya karena sai telanjang, membuat Ino megap-megap.

Melihat adegan berikutnya yang sangat membahana, membuat Sakura jadi tidak nafsu makan selama berhari-hari. Sedangkan Naruto jadi lebih kebelet ingin menikahi Hinata.

"Kemarilah sakura, segera beri aku makan !" titah sasuke mengintruksi sakura untuk bekerja secara profesional, ia sekarang tengah menjalankan misi penting. Jangan sampai terbawa suasana dan perasaan.

Mencoba tegar, Sakura menghampiri sasuke yang tengah meraih tangan sakura. Menuntun untuk tidur disebelahnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih ada berusaha untuk menyingkap baju sakura. Namun karena bajunya yang sedikit pas dibadan sakura dan sedikit tebal, membuat payudaranya tidak terbuka seluruhnya, membuat sasuke kesulitan untuk menyusu.

"Se..sebentar Sasuke-kun. Aku buka sa..ja" sakura gugup ketika menawarkan tindakan yang sangat berani ini. "Bodoh kau Sakura, KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI BAJU SEPERTI INI !"inner Sakura sudah mencak-mencak dan frustasi, akhirnya pingsan dengan darah bercucuran dari hidung, alias mimisan.

Seluruh wajah sakura sudah memerah sempurna. Ia seperti wanita jalang saja.

"Hn" sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerak tubuh sakura yang tengah melepas sweeternya. Setiap inchi gerakan yang sakura lakukan, membuat adik sasuke dibawah sana menjadi keras. –SHIT-

"sudah sasuke-kun" bra berenda dengan warna hitam ini, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit sakura. Payudara kenyalnya terbungkus rapi dan terlihat menggiurkan.

Tanpa sadar sasuke membelai perut rata sakura yang seputih susu ini dengan pelan dan syarat akan gairah.

"Sshsshh….ah..ah..sah..sasu..keh..kun. ap..ah yang kau..sshsh..lakuh..khan?" sakura sangat tidak kuat. Ia kaget, karena tindakan tiba-tiba dan tak terduga sasuke. Meski kenikmatan ini hanya sasuke lakukan dengan satu tangan. Namun tetap terasa luar biasa.

Sedikit demi sedikit tangan nakal Sasuke mulai merayap keatas dengan menelusuri garis pinggang Sakura sebelah kanan.

Slurupp

"ah…a..aa…ahhshs….sshhh…Pelan-pelan sasuke-khuhnn" Sakura mendesah keras ketika payudara kirinya dihisap kuat oleh Sasuke yang saat ini berada disamping kirinya. Tangan kanan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Tangan itu meloloskan payudara kanan Sakura dan memilinnya kuat-kuat.

"AH..AH…Shhshssahkiht sasuke-kun. Jangan !" tangan sakura yang bebas mencoba menghalau tangan kanan sasuke untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Namun tangan itu langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

Pllopp

Bunyi lepasnya mulut Sasuke dari dada sakura terdengar sangat keras karena hisapannya tadi yang sangat kuat.

"Hn, jangan kau halangi aku Sakura. Aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu kegiatan makanku!"

"Cup" sasuke menatap tajam sakura, memperingatkan untuk tidak menghalangi setiap tindakannya ketika meraup kenikmatan susu sakura. Kegiatan mengecup dada kanan sakura membuat sakura kelabakan.

Slurrppp

Slurrppp

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan makan malam utamanya, ia sudah diselimuti kabut nafsu. Matanya sayu syarat akan gairah yang memuncak. Adik kecilnya dibawah sudah mengeluarkan sedikit precum dan basah.

Sakura sudah merem melek tak berdaya, saat tangan sasuke yang mulai nakal dengan memilin dan memasukkan jarinya ke pusar sakura.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan untuk mendesah keras. Kedua Tangannya sudah beralih untuk meremas rambut sasuke yang sudah mulai memanjang. Kepalanya melesak keatas membuat bantal yang ia gunakan berantakan. Rambut pink sakura sudah tidak karuan.

Jari telunjuk sasuke yang bermain di pusar sakura semakin cepat dan mengocok kuat area itu.

Sakura tidak habis pikir, kenapa sasuke melakukan kegiatan ini. Apakah ini kebiasaanya dari kecil ketika menyusu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celana dalam sakura sudah basah dan lengket. Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan sangat luar biasa. Kedua payudara sakura dihisap, dipilin, digigit putingnya bergantian tanpa ampun.

Bra hitam sakura sudah terlempar entah kemana.

"ah…ah…ah…sshhh… stoppphhaaa…..hh..ssaah..sukeh..kun!" meski kegiatan menyusu sasuke sudah selesai dan payudara sakura yang terlihat mengkilat karena air liur itu sudah tidak dijamah lagi.

Namun sepertinya sasuke mendapat tempat jamahan baru, yaitu pusar sakura.

Sasuke dengan semangat menjilati pusar sakura tanpa henti. Jilat, emut, kocok perlakuan bergantian dari mulut dan jari sasuke di pusar sakura terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

Sasuke tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun melakukan kegiatan ini. Ia yang berada diantara paha sakura yang mengangkang dan masih tertutupi celana pendek selutut tidak menyembunyikan bukti gairah sakura yang ikut naik karena basah disekitar area pangkal pahanya.

sasuke mulai meninggalkan pusar sakura yang juga terlihat mengkilat karena ludah sasuke. Mulut sasuke mulai turun sambil mengecupi setiap bagian yang dilewati sampai area pangkal paha sakura yang basah.

CUP

"Tidak Sasuke-kun!" sakura yang merasakannya mulai sadar dari ketidakbenaran dari kegiatan ini.

"Jangan Sasuke-kun. Maaf, jika kau sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu!" sakura terlihat ketakutan. Ia tidak siap jika berlanjut ketahap yang selanjutnya. Ia dan sasuke tidak mungkin melakukannya disaat seperti ini.

"Hn, pergilah"ucap sasuke mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya yang terlihat kuyu karena nafsu.

Sakura langsung berlari menuruni kasur sasuke dan memunguti baju serta branya dan berlari keluar meninggalkan sasuke yang terdiam terpaku. Sakura ingin melakukannya karena cinta, bukan karena nafsu.

.

.

Sasuke melihat punggung sakura yang masih polos menjauh dari hadapannya karena sakura belum sempat memakai kembali bajunya yang ia pungut karena tergesa-gesa meninggalkan sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi karena kegilaannya yang hampir memperkosa tunangan sahabatnya. Pantas saja jika sakura berlari ketakutan saar ia akan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Ck, sial. Argghhh"

Besok ia harus segera menemui sahabatnya Naruto untuk menyampaikan perihal kejadian ini. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan terus menyembunyikan hal ini.

Ia tidak mau dicap, perebut tunangan orang apalagi hampir memperkosa tunangan sahabatnya. Ia sudah siap jika harus mati untuk menanggung kelalainnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi yang mengintip dibalik tirai kamar Sasuke memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah bangun dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" sapaan manis sakura membuat Sasuke canggung, apalagi mengingat kejadian tak terduga tadi malam.

"Hn" gumam sasuke yang mulai duduk dikursi untuk mulai menyantap nasi goreng ekstra tomat miliknya.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun. Berhubung hari ini aku harus segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Apakah aku perlu memberimu makanan 'itu' saat ini juga?" tanya sakura dengan pipi merona merah dan tidak berani menatap mata sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah" Sasuke mengerti maksud sakura yang harus buru-buru menuntaskan tugasnya memberiku sarapan utama sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Karena nasi goreng yang sudah tersedia di meja hanyalah hidangan pelengkap.

"Ahnnn…" Sakura masih belum terbiasa ketika sasuke menghisap kuat dadanya.

Pagi ini Sasuke lebih tenang saat menghisap susu. Meski posisi mereka tidak nyaman, karena sakura yang berdiri didepan sasuke yang tengah duduk dikursi ruang makan dengan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang sakura dan mulutnya melahap putting sakura dengan lahap semua kegiatan itu akhirnya selesai.

Plopp

Bunyi lepasnya dada sakura dari sasuke menandakan sasuke sudah kenyang. Sasuke terlihat menyeka bibirnya yang basah akibat susu sakura yang sedikit menetes tadi. Sakura juga terlihat segera membenahi diri sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sasuke-kun. Hari ini aku pulang telat"

Sakura terlihat berlari, mungkin ia terlambat.

"hah" sasuke mendesah frustasi karena hari ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoy teme, tumben mengajakku duluan kesini?" Naruto yang tengah diajak untuk ke kedai Ramen oleh Sasuke terlihat curiga karena tidak biasanya sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini mengajanya kesini duluan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Dobe!"

"Apa? Sebaiknya cepat karena hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Hinata-chan" sasuke sangat heran, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini rela mengesampingkan ramen hanya karena wanita. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, Naruto dengan jujur dan tanpa dosa mengatakan akan kencan dengan Hinata. Padahal ia sudah tunangan. Itu sih hanya sasuke saja yang berpikir seperti itu.

Kalau orang lain sih tidak masalah, karena naruto memang tunangan Hinata.

"Dobe jaga bicaramu. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah mengatakan akan berkencan dengan gadis lain. sementara kau sudah punya tunangan" sasuke sudah tidak tahan untuk mengatakan kekecewaannya pada Naruto yang berani menyakiti hati sakura.

"He… maksudmu apa Teme? Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis lain selain Hinata-chan" naruto terlihat bingung dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Ia saja sampai berhenti ketika akan memakan ramennya, ia takut jika ada orang yang salah paham dan menganggap ia pernah berkencan dengan gadis selain Hinata. Bisa mati dikuliti Naruto oleh Hiashi-sama ayah Hinata.

"Apa? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengajak Sakura berkencan?" sasuke mulai memanas, ia sudah lupa dengan tujuannya mengajak Naruto kesini. Tapi ia sedikit lega, karena sakura tidak pernah diapa-apain oleh naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengajak Sakura-chan kencan, Teme. Aku masih sangat sayang dirimu yang sangat tergila-gila pada sakura-chan. Dan kenapa aku harus mengajak kencan orang lain jika ada hinata tunanganku yang bersedia melakukannya" ucap Naruto sambil menikmati ramennya. Mumpung gratis jadi ia segera melahap habis dan bersiap untuk minta tambah porsi.

"Tu..tunggu dulu Dobe. Jadi tunanganmu itu….Hinata?"

"Hmmmmm"gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk pelan "Kenapa? Kau sudah tahukan?" lanjut Naruto tanpa dosa. Oh, ayolah naruto bagaimana sahabatmu in tahu. Dia kan terus berkelana keujung dunia dan tidak terlalu kepo untuk mempermasalahkan perihal percintaan orang lain.

Apalagi peristiwa ketika dirimu yang mulai dekat dengan Hinata, sasuke kan sudah pergi berkelana lagi.

Sasuke menegang dan shock. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti oran bodoh karena salah mengira jika yang menjadi menjadi Tunangan naruto itu adalah Sakura bukan Hinata.

Jika hari ini ia tidak berbicara dengan Naruto, maka ia akan terus merasa bersalah karena mengira menjamah tunangan orang.

Jadi selama ini tindakannya tidak menyakiti orang lain.

"Jadi sakura masih bukan miliki orang lain?" gumam sasuke asal karena senang jika prasangka buruknya selama ini salah dan harapannya untuk menjadi sakura miliknya akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Hn. Jadi cepatlah miliki Sakura !" gumam Naruto yang ternyata masih mendengar suara pelan sasuke.

Pofftt

Mengetahui kenyataan ini sasuke secepat kilat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Woi, Teme ! mau kemana? Bayari dulu ramenku!" teriak Naruto yang melihat kepergian Sasuke. Kasian, sepertinya kau harus membayar ramenmu sendiri, tidak jadi gratis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Alhamdulillah, saya sudah bisa up-date lagi

Semoga suka dengan chapter yang kali ini.

Meski banyak kekurangan, mohon Review-nya agar author makin semangat menulisnya

.

.

.

.

sampai berjumpa di next chapter

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Need Your Soma **

Chapter 3: Aku Sudah Tidak Tahan Lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author sangat senang sekali dan tidak menyangka jika fic ini berhasil menarik perhatian banyak reader.

Saya sangat shock ketika tahu reviewnya melebihi 50 padahal baru chapter 2

Ini adalah review terbanyak yang aku dapat.

Semoga fic ini semakin diminati, namun jika belum sesuai harapan para reader

Author minta maaf

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime Seikon no Qwaser

Anime ecchi yang aku suka

WARNING RATED M

Khusus dewasa, anak kecil dilarang mampir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan segala kekurangan, Typo dan Miss Typo-nya

Author dengan bangga –meski tidak memuaskan- mempersembahkan Fic ini

Happy Reading, guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pofft

Uh, Sasuke benar-benar kacau sampai tidak bisa mengedalikan jurus berpindah tempatnya.

Semua ini gara-gara si Pinky alias Sakura-nya.

Upss, sejak kapan Sakura jadi milik-mu Sasuke.

"Ck, diam kau" gumam Sasuke pada innernya sendiri yang semakin mirip saja dengan Sakura yang suka berdebat dengan inner-nya sendiri.

KYAAA

KYAAA

Ini yang Sasuke tidak suka jika sedang kacau. Maksud hati ingin segera sampai ketempat Sakura di Rumah Sakit.

Tapi, "KENAPA SEKARANG KAU BERADA DI RUANG GANTI PERAWAT, SASUKE?" inner Sasuke berteriak gaje tanpa menghiraukan harga diri uchiha-nya. Kenapa harus menghiraukan harga diri, jika orang yang tengah berlari keluar dari ruang ganti perawat dan dokter ini ternyata mesum eh.

"Hah, hah, hah" Sasuke ngos-ngosan setelah kabur dari kebrutalan para wanita didalam ruangan tadi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan si bungsu uchiha ini jika tadi ia tertangkap. Sungguh memalukan, bisa jadi ia babak belur atau bahkan sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Hwahahahaha

Sasuke mulai berjalan santai, mencoba menenangkan kekacauan pikirannya dan mengembalikan wajah datarnya seperti semula. "Permisi, bisa kau tunjukkan ruangan Nona Haruno?" tanya Sasuke kepada perawat yang kebetulan lewat. Beruntung sekali perawat tadi, mimpi apa perawat tersebut semalam bisa bertemu uchiha terakhir yang terkenal makin tampan, sexy dan menggairahkan ini.

"Di..di..ssi..ni" dengan malu-malu dan muka memerah perawat itu mengantar Sasuke keruangan Sakura yang ternyata hanya berjarak 2 pintu dari ruang ganti perawat dan dokter tempat ia nyasar tadi. –Poor Sasuke-

"Hn, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Sasuke ketus disertai lirikan tajam nan mematikan yang ia tujukan kepada perawat yang tadi mengantarnya.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih" gumam perawat tadi dalam hati seraya menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam pintu yang bertuliskan Haruno Sakura di depan ruangannya.

Sasuke sangat bangga kepada kunoichi cantik ini yang sudah berhasil menggapai impiannya menjadi ninja yang hebat.

Tok..tok..tok

"Masuk saja" jawab seseorang dari dalam ketika Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu.

CKKLEEK

Dengan pelan Sasuke mendorong pintu bercat putih itu, dan menutupnya kembali setelah menampilkan sosok yang sanat ingin Sasuke temui.

"ada yang bisa saya ban….tu…?" Sakura terlihat kaget mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang. Ia kira pasiennya, ternyata "Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Sakura sangat tidak percaya jika ninja tampan ini datang menemuinya sendiri diruangan kerjanya di rumah sakit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"Hn" trademark Sasuke memang tidak pernah berubah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, namun bertolak belakang dengan jantungnya saat ini yang bergemuruh seperti akan meledak ketika melihat Sakura.

Sakura yang bingung karena ditatap cukup intens, bahkan tatapan tajam itu seperti akan menerkamnya.

Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dengan berdiri dan mengajak Sasuke duduk. Mungkin saja ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau kesini ini makan?" Sakura mencoba menetralisir kegugupannya dan menghilangkan kecanggungan ini. Ia mencoba bertanya lebih dulu, mungkin saja dugaannya ini benar, dan Sasuke malu untuk berbicara padanya.

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang" ujar Sasuke dengan onyxnya yang menerawang lurus seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Saat ini ia tengah duduk dikursi depan kursi kerja Sakura yang dihalangi oleh meja kerja Sakura. Saat ini Sakura tidak duduk di kursinya, namun setengah berdiri bertumpu pada meja tepat disamping kiri Sasuke.

Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke disampingnya, menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkan uchiha tampan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam lamanya Sasuke menunggui Sakura diruangannya. Sakura bahkan sudah meninggalkannya untuk memeriksa beberapa pasien di Rumah Sakit. Tidak mungkinkan Sakura terus menunggui Sasuke seharian, bisa diomeli Nona Tsunade karena tidak profesional dalam bekerja karena kedatangan seseorang tidak terduga.

"Hah" Sasuke menghela napas kasar, beberapa menit yang lalu ia seperti tidak bisa bernapas. Pikirannya kacau pikirannya menginginkan untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan Sakura. Tapi hatinya berseru untuk tetap disini menunggu Sakura.

Dirinya seperti terperangkap dan tak bisa jauh dari Sakura.

Dirinya dan Sakura seperti terdapat magnet tak kasat mata yang mengikat mereka berdua. Ini sungguh sangat gila.

Jika kemarin ia tidak bisa jauh dari Sakura karena ia butuh makan.

Sekarang ia tidak bisa jauh dari Sakura karena ia ingin selalu berada didekat Sakura.

"Ck, menyebalkan" ya ini memang sangat menyebalkan, kenapa selalu Sakura yang membuatnya kacau.

CKLEK

Sakura memasuki ruangannya, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Sakura mencoba mereganggkan ototnya yang kaku tanpa menyadari jika masih ada seseorang yang berada diruangannya ini, lupa mungkin.

Sasuke memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip. Setiap gerakan tubuh Sakura yang tengah meregangkan ototnya terlihat sangat erotis, kedua dadanya yang menyembul karena tangan Sakura yang tertarik kebelakang dan gerakan lainnya mampu membangkitkan gairah Sasuke.

"Ehem" Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya sebelum ia menerkam Sakura.

"Ah,Sasuke-kun masih disini? Aku kira sudah pergi" Sakura sangat kaget mendengar deheman seseorang. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika Sasuke betah diruangannya sendirian.

"Hari ini kau aneh Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura asal saat melewati Sasuke menuju meja kerjanya.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Apakah sikapnya hari ini sangat aneh hingga Sakurapun menyadarinya?

"Hn, bukan urasanmu!"

Ujar Sasuke sambil mendengus sebal dan menyeret Sakura untuk segera pulang.

Hari ini meskipun Sasuke tidak ada kerjaan dan hanya menunggui Sakura diruangannya, namun Ia sangat lapar dan butuh makan segera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka, memberi jalan kepada dua insan berbeda gender dengan warna rambut yang sangat berbeda ini.

Pink dan raven tengah berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing dirumah yang sangat luas ini.

"Sasuke-kun aku mandi dulu ya?" ya, Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sangat lapar dan butuh susunya segera. Tapi tidak mungkin kan jika Sakura petik-menyusui-petik Sasuke dalam keadaan tubuh yang sangat bau, lengket dan penuh keringat menyengat.

"Hn, kutunggu di kamar. Selesai makan segera temui aku" ah, meskipun Sasuke sangat kelaparan dan kadang cuek terhadap sekitar. Tapi tidak bisa mengabaikan keadaan gadis pujaan hatinya ini yang pasti sangat lapar pula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Sakura segera makan. Setelahnya ia segera memberi makanan pada Sasuke, kalian tahulah apa makanan rutin Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke sangat bersyukur ketika ia sangat menderita seperti ini karena tidak bisa makan dengan normal, tidak ada misi berta yang diberikan Hokage kepadanya.

"Sakura?" suara Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura yang hendak beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur Sasuke, karena dirasa acara makan Sasuke sudah selesai.

" Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan wajahnya, karena bingung tapi wajah itu benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan menurut Sasuke. Jika ia tidak punya arogansi dan harga diri yang terlampau tinggi, mungkin Sasuke sudah menerkam Sakura saat ini.

"Sampai mana Tsunade mencari obat atau apapun yang bisa menghilangkan jutsu sialan ini?"

"Entahlah Sasuke-kun, aku berharap Nona Tsunade segera mendapatkan penawar dari jutsu ini" Sakura tahu jika Sasuke gelisah karena jutsu menyebalkan yang menyerangnya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu sudah sampai mana Kakashi-sensei dan Nona Tsunade mengusahakannya.

"Ck, ya sudah sana pergi" ucapan ketus Sasuke kembali lagi dan menohok hati Sakura.

"Apa an sih Sasuke-kun, tadi dia yang mengajakku bicara. Sekarang aku diusir. Menyebalkan !" gerutu Sakura dalam hati sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar Sasuke. Pintu kamar itu menjadi korban kejengkelannya , karena ia banting sekuat tenaga. Untung tidak roboh.

"Hah" helaan napas Sasuke menutup cerita hari ini. Ia berharap besok kehidupannya akan lebih baik dan lebih mudah dari hari ini.

"Oyasumi Sakura"

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun"

Meski mereka berada dikamar yang berbeda, namun mereka sama-sama mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk masing-masing belahan jiwanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ini diawali dengan pemandangan yang tak biasa bagi orang lain, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi dua orang ini.

"Mhmm, ah…mmm" Sakura mencoba menahan desahannya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Meski sudah berkali-kali payudaranya dijamah oleh Sasuke, karena memang susunya sangat dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke tapi ia masih belum terbiasa.

Saat ini posisi Sakura berdiri didepan Sasuke yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura kearahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

BRAK

"Aww" teriak Sakura ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba dibanting keatas kasur Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan kuluman dan hisapannya pada payudara Sakura.

Sasuke menarik wajah nya agak menjauh untuk melihat wajah Sakura sebentar yang saat ini berada dibawah kungkungannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya mendekat pada wajah Sakura. Dahi mereka bersentuhan, menyalurkan sengatan listrik luar biasa ditubuh keduanya terutama Sakura. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna dan nafasnya memburu. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke.

Sakura bisa merasakannya meski ia tengah menutup kedua matanya. Bibir Sasuke telah menempel dibibir Sakura. Sasuke semakin memajukan tubuhnya kearah Sakura dan menekannya. Meski mereka masih berpakaian lengkap, namun tonjolan-tonjolan dari tubuh keduanya tetap membuktikan jika libido keduanya tengah naik.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyusup ditengkuk Sakura menekannya supaya ciuman itu semakin dalam. Kecupan, lumatan, kemudian kecupan-kecupan ringan menghiasi ciuman panas mereka. Sakura mulai merasakan panas menjalar diseluruh wajahnya. Terdengar geraman yang berasal dari kerongkongan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memakai lidahnya. Lidah basahnya menyapu bibir bawah Sakura dan membuat gadis cantik ini mengerang tertahan karena lidah panas Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya. Menginvasi segala macam rasa dalam mulut Sakura. Sasuke terlihat sangat rakus ketika beradu lidah dan bertukar saliva dengan Sakura. Sasuke sangat agresif dan menuntut, memaksa Sakura untuk mengimbangi pertarungan lidah ini. Kepala mereka bergantian dan bergerak kekanan kekiri secara bergantian, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk meraup semua kenikmatan.

Tangan Sakura sudah berani meremas rambut raven Sasuke yang sudah memanjang. Tindakan Sakura ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke dan Sakura dapat merasakan hasrat Sasuke yang terasa menempel di perut Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan tonjolan itu sedikit berjingkat dan melepas pagutannya serta sedikit menjauhkan perutnya dari tonjolan itu.

"hah…hah…hah…" nafas Sakura memburu, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"tah…di..it..uh…?"

"Ssttt"Sasuke menginterupsi Sakura untuk diam, dan menempelkan tubuhnya lagi ketubuh Sakura. "Aku menginginkanmu." Sasuke berbisik dan menggoda Sakura melalui gigitan kecil yang Sasuke tinggalkan ditelinga Sakura.

"aaa… " Sakura menggelinjang tidak nyaman. Erangan Sakura menggema, menyelimuti ruangan ini yang diintip oleh sang mentari dibalik jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Sakura tidak tahu, mengapa Sasuke bisa bertidak sejauh ini.

Sakura mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri jika ini salah, tapi tubuh dan pikirannya tidak sejalan. Tubuh Sakura merespon setiap sentuhan Sasuke dengan sangat luar biasa. Padahal ini baru sentuhan dari mulut Sasuke saja sudah meloloskan banyak erangan dari pita suara Sakura.

Sasuke menarik diri sesaat untuk menatap Sakura. Wajah Sakura yang berwajah kemerahan karena nafsu dan efek dari mentari pagi membuatnya semakin cantik. Mata hitam Sasuke memancarkan kobaran api nafsu dan dengan cepat menyambar mulut Sakura lagi yang sudah membengkak.

Sakura merasa Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya namun posisi mereka masih berciuman panas. Ternyata tangan Sasuke sudah berpindah untuk membuka kancing-kancing piyama yang dipakai Sakura. Karena Sasuke hanya menggunakan satu tangan, ia terlihat sangat kesulitan.

"Sshhh…ahhh"Sakura melepas paksa ciuman Sasuke dan membantunya melepas kancing piyamanya. Mulut Sasuke yang sudah terlepas dari mulut Sakura tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menyerang leher putih, mulus dan menggoda miliki Sakura. Setelah semua kancingnya terbuka, Sasuke segera menyerang payudara putih Sakura yang ternyata masih mengeluarkan susu.

Kenikmatan tiada tara melanda kedua insan yang tengah bergumul tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang mulai disinari warna keemasan dari sang mentari pagi yang mengintip malu-malu.

.

.

.

SRETT

"Maaf mengganggu Sasuke-sama"

"Eh" mata Sakura membelalak kaget dengan sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang tiba-tiba terbuka, seakan mempergoki kegiatannya dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Matanya rasanya ingin keluar ketika menyadari ada siluet manusia dari arah jendela, yang ternyata tersangka terbukanya jendela dan pengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Le…pas…. Sasuke-kun!"

Plop

Bunyi lepasnya Payudara dari mulut Sasuke karena paksaan Sakura. Bagimana Sakura tidak melepaskannya, ia sangat malu.

Tiba-tiba ada tamu masuk lewat jendela samping kamar Sasuke.

Karena kekagetannya akibat suara orang asing, terpaksa ia menghentikan acara Sasuke dan menjauhkan diri darinya. Sakura segera beringsut bangun dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera membenahi kancing dan penampilannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya dan belum berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu kegiatannya.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Anbu, tapi kenapa sepagi ini. Dan KENAPA TIDAK LEWAT PINTU DEPAN.

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah sempurna karena menahan malu, tanpa dipungkiri di wajah Sasuke juga ada semburat tipis karena memang Anbu ini tidak tahu diuntung alias datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda Sasuke-sama. Tapi saya disini diutus oleh Hokage-sama untuk memberitahukan jika Anda dan Sakura-sama diminta menghadap sekarang dikantornya."

"Hn"

POOFFTT

Sialan Anbu tadi, sudah mengganggu kegiatan orang lalu pergi seenaknya.

"Ka…kalau begitu aku pergi mandi dulu dan bersiap-siap Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura sambil berlari keluar kamar Sasuke. Ia masih sangat malu.

"Hah, aku butuh kamar mandi segera" gumam Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia sangat butuh air dingin untuk menurunkan libido dan menjernihkan pikirannya segera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat berjalan bersama menuju kantor Hokage. Sesekali Sakura menyapa penduduk desa yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya dijalan. Sakura memang terkenal ramah pada penduduk sekitar, sangat berbeda dengan pemuda tinggi tegap yang ada disampingnya yang selalu memancarkan aura mencekam. Tatapan matanya meski sudah tidak ada rasa benci dan dendam, namun onyx tersebuy masihlah sangat tajam dan mengitimidasi. Meski banyak orang yang mencoba untuk menyapa, tapi tetap saja Sakura membalas sapaan mereka sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik sedikit.

"Seharusnya tadi kau mencoba beramah tamah pada penduduk sekitar Sasuke-kun !" ucapan Sakura seakan menghakimi sifat Sasuke yang kelewat arogan.

"Hn, aku tidak terbiasa melakukan itu" Sasuke mencoba jujur pada Sakura jika ia memang tidak terbiasa bersikap manis pada orang lain. Ia bahkan seluruh keturunan uchiha, memang terlahir memiliki sifat arogan dan pride yang sangat tinggi, meski sekarang ia ragu karena pridenya sudah hancur didepan Sakura.

Jengah karena perdepatan tidak berarti ini, Sakura segera masuk ke kantor Hokage meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Sasuke tahu jika Sakura sedang marah dan itu hanya karena hal yang sepele.

CKLEK

Sakura sangat kaget ketika Ia masuk ke ruangan Hokage, sudah ada banyak anggota Rockie 9 disana. Ia bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Hai Sakura-chan?" ucapan bersemangat dari Lee dan pasti mata yang menatap penuh cinta dari Lee membuat Sakura tersenyum karena ia sangat merindukan teman-temannya yang sekarang sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Lain halnya Sasuke yang menatap tajam Lee karena berani menggoda Calon Istrinya –ups, sejak kapan kapak kau mengklaim itu Uchiha Sasuke?-

"Oke, jadi semuanya sudah ada disini. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan kenapa kalian aku minta untuk datang kesini" ucapan Kakashi menginterupsi Rockie 9 untuk memperhatikan. Mungkin reuninya bisa diadakan kapan-kapan. " Kalian ingat dengan musuh yang menyerang kita tempo hari dengan tentaclenya dan menyerah hampir semua wanita di Konoha?" pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Sasuke mendelik, karena ia teringat jika laki-laki kurang ajar itulah yang membuatnya menderita saat ini.

"Uh, pria itu! Dia menodaiku dengan tentaclenya yang menjijikkan Sai-kun!" rajuk Ino yang tengah bersikap manja pada Sai. Maklum lah pengantin baru. Sakura tahu, meski Sai terlihat santai dan hanya tersenyum namun hatinya pasti dibakar amarah ketika istrinya dijamah oleh pria lain.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Nyonya Shimura"suara Kakashi menghentikan kemesraan Sai dan Ino. "Ternyata pria itu adalah Ryuu Harutori-maaf hasil karangan author belaka- ninja Kirigakure yang menjadi salah satu hasil percobaan Orochimaru dulu. Kalian ingat Mizuki yang mendapat kekuatan dari Orochimaru dan bisa menjadi manusia Harimau?"semua terlihat mengingat Naruto yang juga berada diruangan itu teringat akan kejadian yang melibatkan guru Iruka juga. Hinata yang melihat mimik wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedih, mempererat genggamannya pada jari keduanya yang saling bertautan sejak tadi.

"Setelah para Anbu melakukan penyelidikan bersama para anggota Tim Forensik meneliti jasad Ryuu, ternyata ia sudah menjadi obyek percobaan Orochimaru sejak lama. Namun karena dirinya yang jarang menggunakan kekuatan untuk menyerang desa ataupun shinobi, jadi ia tidak dicurigai ketika berkeliaran"

Shikamaru menyambung pembicaraan dari Hokage "Kemarin kami baru saja mendapat informasi dari banyak desa seperti Suna dan juga Kiri yang ternyata mendapat penyerangan dari manusia-manusia aneh yang tubuhnya menyerupai hewan. Kita berspekulasi jika hal ini ada hubungannya dengan munculnya Ryuu Harutori yang sebelum tidak pernah mengacau dan secara tiba-tiba muncul di Konoha."

"Jadi kemungkinan kemunculan Ryuu merupakan sebuah rencana dari sebuah kelompok untuk mengacau kedamaian dunia saat ini?" Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

"Begitulah, dan ternyata setelah ditelusuri kelompok ini ternyata sangat banyak. Dan semuanya adalah hasil percobaan Orochimaru yang diambil dari beberapa desa. Pihak Sunagakure dan Kazekage meminta bantuan kita secara pribadi. Karena markas dari kelompok tersebut ternyata berada di Suna dekat perbatasan. Karena banyak shinobi Suna yang sebagian besar masih menjalankan misi dan tidak sanggup untuk menyerang Kelompok tersebut"Shikamaru melanjutkan ceritanya, jelas sekali jika ia membahas Sunagakure ekspresinya berubah. Shikamaru terlihat lebih antusias bukan hanya karena ia sering menjadi wakil diplomasi Konoha di Sunagakure namun karena seseorang di Sunagakure lah yang membuat ia rela bolak-balik Suna-Konoha.

"Baiklah. Karena ini misi yang bisa dibilang Rank-S jadi aku akan mengutus beberapa shinobi yang akan membantu Kazekage."Kakashi menyahut dan terlihat menatap para Rockie 9, siap memberi misi berat ini.

"Naruto"

"Yosh" ujar Naruto bersemangat karena sudah lama ia tidak diberi misi rank-S

"Hinata"

"Ha..i'…" ucapan lembut Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum karena gadisnya diikursertakan dalam misi kali ini. Setelah mereka berpacaran, mereka sangat jarang sekali terlibat misi bersama.

"Nyonya dan Tuan Shimura"Kakashi sengaja memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan tersebut karena ingin menggoda Ino yang suka mengumbar kemesraan.

"Huh" Ino terlihat menggerutu dan Sai berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Dan Sasuke"

"Hn"trademark Sasuke yang menandakan jika ia mengiyakan misi ini.

"A..ano..Hokage-sama"Sakura mulai berbicara lagi "Aku juga ikut bersama Sasuke-kun kan?" ucapan Sakura mengalihkan pandangan semua orang diruangan ini. Mereka sangat bingung, kenapa Sakura bertanya seperti itu. Misi ini memang misi penting, tapi bukan kah sudah ada Ino sebagai ninja medis dan ia tidak usah ikut bukan. Apa Sakura hanya ingin selalu bersama Sasuke?

Semua terkejut kecuali Ino, Kakashi dan Sasuke karena mereka bertiga sudah mengetahui mengapa Sakura bertanya seperti itu. Gadis itu bingung, jika ia tidak ikut maka Sasuke akan kelaparan dan kehabisan cakra itu jelas sangat merugikan. Jika ia ikut, bukankah ia tadi tidak disebut namanya.

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa dengan masalah ini. Baiklah kau juga ikut Sakura, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Sasuke mati kelaparan! Hahaha" jawaban Kakashi membuat Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, dan Lee menjadi bingung apa hubungannya Sakura dengan Sasuke kelaparan.

"A…a… Hai' Hokage-sama" Sakura benar-benar sangat malu dan tidak habis pikir jika ia berkata seperti itu dan terkesan ia sangat ingin bersama Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu Sakura jika hati Sasuke saat ini bergemuruh dan bersiap ingin mencincang Kakashi, namun masih sayang nyawa maka ia mengurungkannya. Sasuke sangat tidak habis pikir mengapa Kakashi harus mengatakan jika ia bisa mati kelaparan jika tidak bersama Sakura, setidaknya tidak didepan teman-temannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua terlihat bersiap untuk pergi misi menuju Sunagakure. NaruHina, SaiIno, SasuSaku siap beraksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hwahahahah

Gomen-ne Minna-san

Penyakit TBC-nya keluar lagi

Kita ketemu di Chapter berikutnya ya?

Semoga Dichapter ini memuaskan dan Di Chapter berikutnya bisa lebih Baik

Mohon Review-nya agar author makin semangat menulisnya

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Bye-Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Need Your Soma **

Chapter 4: Terpaksa Kulalukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author sangat senang sekali dan tidak menyangka jika fic ini berhasil menarik perhatian banyak reader.

Semoga fic ini semakin diminati, namun jika belum sesuai harapan para reader

Author minta maaf

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime Seikon no Qwaser

Anime ecchi yang aku suka

WARNING RATED M

Khusus dewasa, anak kecil dilarang mampir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan segala kekurangan, Typo dan Miss Typo-nya

Author dengan bangga –meski tidak memuaskan- mempersembahkan Fic ini

Happy Reading, guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalan yang melelahkan NaruHina, SaiIno, dan SasuSaku akhirnya tiba di Sunagakure. Raut kelelahan jelas terpancar dari wajah mereka, apalagi mereka nekat melakukan perjalanan tanpa istirahat karena ingin cepat santai. Mereka hanya istirahat sebentar untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan pemuda yang mendadak upnormal alias Uchiha Sasuke yang perutnya tidak hanya butuh makanan biasa? Jawabannya adalah Sandiwara dadakan yang harus dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura yang beralasan ingin makan ditempat yang indah dan sedikit menjauh dari kawan-kawannya. Yang lainnya terlihat tidak keberatan, mereka menganggap hal itu sebagai satu kemajuan dari hubungan pasangan raven pink ini. Padahal, SasuSaku menjauh karena Sasuke butuh susu, hwahahaha, meski sekarang uhuk-mesum-uhuk Uchiha tampan ini tetap memiliki gengsi yang tinggi.

Selama perjalanan semua lancar-lancar saja, sandiwara Sasuke masih aman dan terkendali, tapi yang masih mengganjal pikirannya adalah jika secara tiba-tiba ketika bertarung dirinya kehabisan cakra dan membutuhkan susu Sakura segera, bagaimana caranya menyusu tanpa diketahui oleh para Sahabatnya.

Tanpa sadar dan terlalu lama melamun Sasuke dan para sahabatnya sudah sampai di depan Kazekage yang ketampanannya tidak kalah dari Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara apa kabar?" Naruto mengawali perjumpaan ini, jujur Naruto memang sangat merindukan Gaara yang notabene sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti Saudara. Sedikit reuni dan melepas rindu boleh kan.

"Aku baik Naruto. Jadi kalian yang akan membantu Sunagakure untuk menyerang kelompok Hito Dobutsu?" Gaara sekarang menjadi terlihat lebih dewasa, rambutnya juga terlihat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Begitulah, Apa Hito Dobutsu yang kau maksud adalah kelompok yang menyerang beberapa desa dan dulu hasil percobaan Orochimaru?" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya. Jadi kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk ikut menjalankan misi ya Sasuke?"

"Hn….."

"Oh, ya. Ada seseorang yang menjadi perhatianku. Sakura kenapa kau diikutkan? Apa tidak terlalu banyak ninja medis disini, karena sudah ada Ino?" Gaara sepertinya sangat peka untuk melihat keganjilan meski sangat kecil.

"Et..tto..A..nu…."Sakura bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Gaara "Aku yang memintanya untuk ikut, karena aku merasa kondisiku kurang baik. Aku tidak mau diobati oleh istri orang"sahut Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Ia melirik sedikit pada Sai yang tengah nyengir.

FLASHBACK

"Hei, Uchiha boleh aku bertanya padamu" sangat aneh sekali tiba-tiba Sai ingin ngobrol dengan Sasuke. Apalagi tiba-tiba seperti ini, kejadian ini terjadi ketika Sai dan Sasuke tidak sengaja keluar bersama dari ruang Hokage secara bersamaan, status Sai belum menikah dengan Ino.

"Hn" trademark Uchiha dengan siapapun dan dimanapun tidak akan tertinggal.

"pernahkah kau merasa cemburu ketika Sakura mengobati pria lain?" tanya Sai yang terlihat muram, mungkin ia mengingat kejadian yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

Sasuke yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut menjadi bersemu merah, pasalnya ia memang sangat sering merasa cemburu dan ingin marah-marah tanpa alasan ketika melihat Sakura mengobati laki-laki lain, meski itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan dan profesionalitas.

"tidak, memang ada apa?" huh, dasar Sasuke tidak mau jujur. Malu,eh? Takut pridemu jatuh karena sering cemburu buta dan kekanak-kanakan?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering uring-uringan dan ingin marah-marah karena melihat Ino yang terlihat ramah pada pria lain yang menjadi pasiennya. Aku seperti tidak rela jika senyum manisnya ia bagi dengan pria lain." tutur Sai yang tengah curcol pada Sasuke (author: curcol kok ama Sasuke, MANUSIA PALING TIDAK PEKA SEDUNIA AKHIRAT)(Sasuke:Apah…*mucrat-woy)

"Itu wajar, mungkin itu ekspresi dari rasa cintamu pada Ino. Tapi cobalah bersikap dewasa, apalagi kau akan menikah" ceilah Sasuke menasehati, padahal kau sendiri masih kekanak-kanakan.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah karena Sasuke yang pengertian dan perhatian kepada Sai yang notabene amat sangat pecemburu dan protective, jadi ia mengajak Sakura untuk menjadi dokter pribadinya. Hohoho, modus.

"Mmm, baiklah. Kalian bisa beristirahat. Pelayan akan mengantar kalian kekamar" Gaara berlalu meninggalkan rombongan. Ia berjalan kearah Sakura dan tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Tentu saja dibalas senyuman manis juga oleh Sakura, karena Sakura pikir itu wajar. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, itu senyum yang tidak wajar dan alarm cintanya berbunyi keras melihat interaksi yang sangat berbahaya ini. Gaara bisa menjadi ancaman bagi rencananya untuk memiliki Sakura.

Sasuke terus memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajam Gaara. Sampai Gaara berjalan melewatinya sambil berbisik pelan "Jangan harap kau bisa memonopoli Sakura sesuka hatimu" diiringi dengan seringaian yang membuat Sasuke menggeram dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

Naruto yang melihat interaksi itu merasa khawatir jika nanti akan ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar yang disediakan Kazekage ada 5 kamar. 4 kamar masing-masing untuk Naruto yang bersebelahan dengan Kamar Sasuke dan juga berhadapan dengan kamar Hinata. Sedangkan disebelah kamar Hinata dan berhadapan dengan kamar Sasuke adalah kamar Sakura. Sedangkan disebelah kamar Sasuke adalah kamar Sai dan Ino, maklumlah pengantin baru jadi disediakan kamar sendiri.

Dikamarnya Sakura terlihat gelisah, seharusnya ia sudah tidur karena ini sudah larut malam. Tapi pikirannya terus menerawang dan memikirnya Sasuke. Sejak sampai ke Suna, Sasuke belum makan dalam artian minum susu Sakura. Ia sangat kasihan, pasti pria itu sangat kelaparan.

Dengan segenap tekad, Ia akan menghampiri Sasuke dikamarnya. Ia tahu, tidak mungkin Sasuke yang menghampiri Sakura dikamar. Harga diri laki-laki itu terlalu tinggi. Dengan perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu temannya yang lain yang tengah istirahat dikamar masing-masing ia menuju kamar Sasuke. Namun, siapa sangka akan ada orang tak terduga yang memergokinya.

"Sakura? Kau belum tidur?" tanya gaara yang sepertinya sengaja lewat situ dan ternyata melihat Sakura mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya.

Seperti maling yang ketangkap basah mencuri, Sakura jadi berkeringat dingin dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kenapa gaara yang selalu membuatnya seperti ini, menjadi susah saja.

"an..o…aduh …it..u.." mata Sakura terus bergulir kesana kemari mencari alasan yang tepat, tapi tidak kunjung dapat. Sakura rasanya ingin tenggelam saja dikolam dekat apartemennya.

CKLEK

"Eh..?" Sakura kaget karena Sasuke terlihat akan keluar kamar dan melihat Sakura bersama Gaara.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bermaksud menghampiri Sakura dikamarnya, karena ia sudah sangat kelaparan. Rasa laparnya benar-benar menurunkan egonya yang tinggi tingkat dewa jashin itu.

"Hn, maaf aku ada perlu dengan Sakura"

BRAK

Gaara kaget dan cengo melihat adegan yang sangat singkat itu. Ketika ia yang tengah memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama dan menunggu jawaban dari gadis musim semi itu. Tiba-tiba Uchiha menyebalkan keluar dari kamarnya dan entah mau apa. Lalu tiba-tiba mengalihkan konsentrasinya dan Sakura. Kemudian menyeret Sakura masuk kekamar Sasuke dengan hanya mengatakan jika mereka ada urusan.

"Cih, dasar tukang monopoli" gaara mendecih ketika melihat kelakuan Uchiha Sasuke yang kelewat protective. Lalu ia berlalu pergi dan tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua orang itu. Sebagai seorang pria dewasa ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua orang berbeda gender yang tengah bersama dikamar.

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kazekage tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada intimidasi

"Tadi aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan gaara-kun ketika akan kekamarmu" jelas Sakura yang gemetar karena ditatap terlalu tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Ck," Sasuke benar-benar sangat tidak suka dengan panggilan Sakura pada gaara yang memakai suffix-kun. Tapi ia juga merasa sedikit senang, ternyata tadi Sakura ingin berinisiatif untuk menemuinya dikamar.

"Jadi kau ingin menemuiku. Baiklah, cepat berbaring aku ingin cepat makan" nada perintah dari Sasuke menjelma sebagai perintah mutlak bagi tubuh Sakura. Karena Sakura terlihat cepat-cepat berbaring diatas kasur Sasuke.

Sakura yang terlihat sudah menyamankan diri segera ditindih oleh Sasuke. Sasuke segera menarik resleting baju Sakura dan menarik bra yang menutupi payudara kiri Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat bersiap meraup dan memasukkan putting kecil kemerah-merahan itu kemulut kissablenya.

"Ahhnnn…ahhh…aahh"

Sasuke dan Sakura menegang, mulut Sasuke yang sudah mangap berhenti tepat 1 inch dari putting Sakura. Sakura terlihat menggeleng ketika Sasuke melihat wajah.

"bukan aku Sasuke-kun" Sakura tidak merasa melenguh apalagi mendesah

"Mmmhh..Na..rrr..uuu…kun"Sasuke dan Sakura tambah kaget dan saling pandang.

Satu detik

"Ohh…N-Narutoh…"

Dua detik

"Grrr, Hinatahh…"

Tiga detik

Gubrak

Gubrak

Sasuke dan Sakura segera berlari menuju tembok kamar Sasuke sebelah timur. Mereka berdua melupakan kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan. Sasuke dan Sakura kompak menempelkan kedua telingan mereka ke tembok untuk mengetahui kegiatan apa yang tengah terjadi di kamar Naruto.

"Mmh-..Ahhh..Kyaaaahhh!" teriakan keras wanita dari dalam kamar Naruto yang diduga adalah Hinata membuat kedua manusia yang tengah mendengarkan kegiatan mereka ini menjadi memerah. Sasuke sangat tidak habis pikir, ternyata sahabatnya bisa jadi sangat perkasa dan tidak tahu malu. Emang dari dulu Naruto kan malu-maluin.

Sakura terlihat duduk bersimpuh lemas mengetahui jika Hinata yang notabene sangat kalem dan pendiam bisa jadi sangat liar karena Naruto. Apalagi suara-suara aneh itu semakin gila saja.

"A..aahhhh. … lebih cepat..aahhh"

Apalagi ini, Sasuke terlihat gusar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia berdiri dan duduk ditempat tidurnya. Ia melirik sekilas Sakura yang masih lemah tak berdaya karena mendengar suara-suara erotis dan memalukan dari kamar sebelah Sasuke. Kenapa ia bisa mendapat kamar laknat seperti ini. "Awas kau Naruto-Sai"inner Sasuke menggeram kesal

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura terlihat ingin menangis, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah mungkin karena malu dan tidak tahan dengan suasana ini.

"Hn, ayo kita kekamarmu saja" Sasuke sangat tidak tega melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat mengenaskan. Ia mengajak Sakura keluar dari kamar sialan ini. Mungkin dikamar Sakura ia bisa istirahat dengan tenang dan bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa diganggun oleh suara-suara yang bisa merusak suasana dan meningkatkan libidonya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua ninja Konoha yang diutus di Sunagakure terlihat sudah bersiap untuk menjalankan misi setelah istirahat semalam, tapi Sasuke tidak yakin jika itu bisa disebut istirahat jika dua pasangan SaiIno dan NaruHina yang tetap menjalankan misi rahasia mereka dikamar semalaman.

"Huh" Sakura menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Ino nyengir dipelukan Sai. Sakura yang bertemu Ino pagi tadi langsung menceramahinya dan berkata jika acara mereka semalam mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Sakura tidak mungkinkan jika ia juga ikut mendengar, nanti bisa dikira macam-macam jika hanya Ino yang mendengar tidak apa, tapi tadi ia juga menceramahi Hinata yang sudah bersemu merah merona karena ikut didamprat Sakura.

"Ma..maaf Sakura-chan. Nanti a..aku akan minta maaf pada Sasuke-kun. Aku juga akan mengajak Naruto-kun" Hinata benar-benar sangat malu dan terus menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak habis pikir jika kegiatannya semalam mengganggu tidur orang lain.

"Maaf deh Forehead, aku benar-benar tidak menyangkan jika suara ku dan Sai-kun bisa sampai kekamar lain"Ino masih aja membantah "Lain kali jika aku melakukannya, kupastikan ditempat yang amat sangat aman"

"Huh, dasar" Sakura terlihat sebal dan malu karena semalam ia sampai ingin menangis didepan Sasuke hanya karena sahabatnya yang tidak tahu malu dan kenapa juga ia yang harus malu jika yang melakukannya tidak merasa malu –huh kebanyakan kata malu-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duar

Duar

Srak

Ckit

Duar

Tanpa dikira dan diduga, semula pihak Sunagakure yang berencana menyerang duluan kelompok ninja kriminal di perbatasan. Namun ternyata sekarang mereka justru diserang duluan. Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang memang sudah bersiap akan penyerangan ini, segera maju kedepan untuk melindungi Kazekage Gaara yang ternyata turut melindungi warga desa. Pertarungan yang terjadi sangat sengit, kedua belah pihak saling menyerang. Masing-masing melawan satu orang musuh. Naruto sepertinya tengah melawan Ninja Otogakure yang mendapat gen monyet. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan cukup membuat Naruto kewalahan.

Sedangkan sang pujaan hati, Hinata melawan wanita yang menyerupai kupu-kupu. Wanita ini bisa terbang dan memiliki sayap –Aneh-. Hinata harus menguras kekuatannya untuk bisa mengalahkan Ninja ini.

Sai dan Ino melawan Ninja kembar dari Kirigakure yang mendapat kekuatan seperti srigala. Pasangan pengantin baru ini mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dengan sangat cepat dari berbagai arah. Mereka terlihat mendapat banyak luka cakaran, terutama Sai yang memang ingin melindungi istrinya.

Lain halnya pasangan SasuSaku. Terlihat sekali jika sakura berusaha melawan musuhnya yang dekat dengan sasuke. Sesekali Gaara yang memperhatikan mereka menjadi bingung, seolah sakura bertarung dengan konsentrasi yang terpecah. Sakura melawan musuhnya namun masing terus mengawasi sasuke. Gaara yang memang tidak ingin sakura terluka karena kecerobohannya, ia selalu berusaha mengawasi sakura.

Sasuke yang menyadari jika sakura berusaha untuk selalu didekatnya menjadi sedikit khawatir, ia tidak mau jika nanti sakura terluka hanya karena konsentrasinya terpecah.

"Ck" sasuke mendengus sebal ketika melihat gaara yang sesekali melirik sakura. Ia merasa tersaingi dan merasa tidak butuh bantuan Kazekage bersurai merah itu untuk melindungi Sakura.

Sasuke mendapat lawan yang cukup berat, disamping ia harus terus mengawasi sakura. Ia juga mendapat lawan ninja dari Suna sendiri. Pria ini memiliki kekuatan singa, banyak jurus berbahaya dan mematikan yang dilancarkan ninja itu.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah memakai Mangekyo Sharingan dan mengeluarkan Susano'o. Tapi musuhnya masih bisa bertahan. Karena terlalu banyak memakai cakra, mata Sasuke menjadi kabur dan sedikit berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya sedikit pening, tubuhnya juga gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Ia sangat membutuhkan banyak cakra.

Sambil memegangi sebelah matanya dengan tangan kanannya ia mencoba bertahan dari serangan musuh. Bagaimana ini, Sasuke merasa bimbang.

"Hahaha, Cuma ini kekuatan dari uchiha terakhir. Cuih, Cuma seperti ini saja mantan murid kesayangan Tuan Orochimaru?" ucapan sarkatis dan menusuk dari lawan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke geram, ia sangat benci jika ada yang menghinanya apalagi menghubung-hubungkan dengan klan dan juga masa lalunya dengan Orochimaru.

"Grrr. Cih, diam kau manusia jelek. Uh" sasuke yang masih sadar mencoba untuk bertahan dan berdiri melawan musuhnya lagi. Namun tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tidak kuat.

Brak

Sasuke terjatuh terduduk sambil memegangi matanya yang terasa semakin perih.

"Sasuke-kun?" sakura yang melihat sasuke terjatuh, langsung berlari dan menghampiri sasuke. Inilah saatnya ia mengambil peran sebagai ninja medis khusus untuk uchiha muda ini.

Sakura yang sudah berada disamping sasuke segera mengalirkan cakranya yang berwarna hijau, mencoba menyalurkan cakranya ketubuh Sasuke. Melihat sasuke yang sepertinya kurang baik. Gaara segera menghampiri dan melindungi sakura, agar ia bisa mengobati sasuke tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Gaara mengambil alih lawan sasuke, ia memberikan perlawanan yang cukup sengit.

Sakura yang masih mencoba memberi pertolongan pada Sasuke yang masih jatuh terduduk merasa jika cakra sasuke sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Tubuh sasuke terlihat semakin lemas dan cakranya semakin berkurang. Sakura sangat panik, apakah Ia harus melakukan itu?

Grep

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?" ditengah kebingungan sakura, sasuke memegang tangan sakura.

"Percuma sakura, cara ini tidak akan berhasil" sasuke mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tidak kuat. Sasuke sangat benci dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak suka terlihat lemah didepan sakura apalagi harus meminta belas kasihan dari orang lain. sakura berpikir, jika ia harus memberi 'susu' pada sasuke sekarang itu akan sangat memalukan. Jika harus membawa sasuke terlebih dahulu ketempat sepi, itu akan memakan banyak waktu.

"Tapi.." sasuke menghentikan perkataan sakura denga jari telunjuknya yang ia tempelkan dibibir sakura. Kemudian tangan itu beralih kepipi sakura dan mengelusnya perlahan. Tangan sasuke terus turun membelai lembut kulit putih sakura. Meski mereka masih berada dimedan tempur dan terdapat banyak orang, sasuke seakan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Wajah sakura sudah memerah sempurna, apalagi ketika tangan sasuke secara tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk sakura dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sasuke. Karena terkejut dan kaget maka mulut sakura terbuka sedikit dan dimanfaatkan oleh sasuke untuk melumat bibir itu. Sakura terbuai dan teralihkan semua keadaan yang kacau disekitarnya.

Bret

"Mmhhmmm" sakura memekik tertahan dimulut sasuke. Bibir mereka masih menyatu ketika secara tiba-tiba tangan sasuke membuka resleting baju sakura dan langsung menyembulkan payudara sakura yang sudah berisi itu.

"Ahnnn" ciuman sasuke terlepas, namun bibir sexy dan kissable milik sasuke langsung menyerang payudara kiri sakura. Jilat, kulum, sedot, sasuke terlihat begitu sangat menikmati santapannya ini. Ia merasa tenaganya mulai kembali, bahkan 2 kali lipat lebih besar ketika susu sakura mulai membasahi kerongkongannya.

Mata gaara terbelalak lebar ketika ia berbalik dan bermaksud mengecek keadaan sasuke dan sakura. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, pemadangan yang sangat erotis apalagi dari wajah sakura yang terlihat memerah karena menahan hasrat.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah live foreplay di film hentai yang suka dibawakan Naruto untuk Gaara ketika berkunjung.

Tidak hanya gaara yang terbelalak kaget dengan adegan SasuSaku saat ini, Naruto dan juga Hinata yang bermaksud menghampiri Sasuke juga sangat kaget dan tidak percaya jika Sahabatnya ini melakukan tindakan mesum disaat genting dan kacau.

"Huh, bikin kepingin saja ttebayo" Naruto yang mulanya berlari langsung berhenti dan terlihat semburat tipis dipipinya. Jangan tanya Hinata yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan siap dimakan Naruto. Ia tidak percaya jika Sakura bisa melakukan itu dengan Sasuke.

Sai yang melihatnya juga, langsung memandang istrinya "Apa?Itu privasi mereka jadi aku tidak berniat menceritakan" ujar Ino yang mendapat pandangan penuh tanya dari suaminya.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang tengah menyedot susu Sakura. Semua meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Setiap hisapan dan gerakan kerongkongan Sasuke menelan susu Sakura membuat milik semua pria yang melihatnya berdenyut.

Hisapan Sasuke sangat kuat seperti bayi kelaparan "Ahhnn…aahhhh….ah..ah.."suara Sakura yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati hisapan kasar sasuke menambah erotis pemadangan.

Plop

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hwahahahah

Gomen-ne Minna-san

Penyakit TBC-nya keluar lagi

Kita ketemu di Chapter berikutnya ya?

Semoga Dichapter ini memuaskan dan Di Chapter berikutnya bisa lebih Baik

Mohon Review-nya agar author makin semangat menulisnya

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Bye-Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Need Your Soma **

Chapter 5: Ups, Ketahuan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author sangat senang sekali dan tidak menyangka jika fic ini berhasil menarik perhatian banyak reader.

Maaf jika Author tidak bisa membalas atau menulis balasan review para reader satu persatu. Insyaallah Author akan membalasnya lewat PM aja yah?

Ucapan beribu terima kasih atas perhatian dan luangan waktu dari para reader untuk membaca fict tidak jelas ini

Semoga fic ini semakin diminati, namun jika belum sesuai harapan para reader

Author minta maaf

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime Seikon no Qwaser

Anime ecchi yang aku suka

WARNING RATED M

Khusus dewasa, anak kecil dilarang mampir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan segala kekurangan, Typo dan Miss Typo-nya

Author dengan bangga –meski tidak memuaskan- mempersembahkan Fic ini

Happy Reading, guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plop

Mulut Sasuke menjauh dari sumber makanannya alias payudara Sakura. Sasuke terlihat menjilati sekitar area bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan karena terlalu semangat menyedot susu tadi. Ia masih tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar dan masih menikmati keadaan. Karena ia memang duduk menghadap Sakura dan membelakangi medan pertempuran atau membelakangi penonton yang melihat kegiatan mereka tadi.

Sakura yang masih terengah-engah dan menundukkan wajahnya, juga belum menyadari keadaan sekitar.

Namun perlahanlahan ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan bermaksud melihat wajah Sasuke.

Namun "Eh?" mata Sakura terbelalak lebar melihat keadaan yang ada didepannya. Ia melihat semua mata tertuju padanya dan Sasuke. Tidak hanya sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah membereskan beberapa musuh namun juga para ninja dari Suna dan para musuh yang tersisa.

Seketika warna wajah Sakura menjadi memerah. Pikirannya kosong sampai tidak menyadari jika Sasuke yang mulai membenahi pakaian Sakura dan menutup resleting baju Sakura. Ia tidak merespon gumaman Sasuke yang mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sakura tahu jika Sasuke tidak menyadari jika kegiatan mereka tadi diperhatikan oleh banyak pasang mata. Sakura rasanya ingin masuk ke jurang terdalam konoha saja, ia sangat malu sekarang. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak.

"Sasuke ?"

Deg

Tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar suara lirih Naruto. Yang membuat ia kaget adalah suara Naruto yang terdengar pelan namun masih bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.

Ia mulai menyadari jika suasana saat ini terasa terlalu sepi untuk sebuah medan pertempuran. Sasuke juga baru menyadari jika daritadi Sakura tidak merespon setiap gerakan dan ucapannya. Meskipun tubuh Sakura saat ini tertutupi oleh tubuh Sasuke didepannya, namun ia masih bisa tahu jika Sakura memandang kosong kedepan.

Dengan ragu dan terasa sulit leher Sasuke untuk digerakkan, Sasuke berusaha menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Sasuke seolah berdetak sangat cepat seperti genderang perang dunia ninja dulu. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia berusaha menelan salivanya yang terasa mengganjal di kerongkongan.

Tatapan Onyx tajam itu menyapu setiap hamparan medan tempur yang memperlihatkan banyak sosok yang tengah menujukan pandangannya tepat pada dirinya dan Sakura.

Pandangan tidak percaya dari Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai melengkapi kepanikan dirinya. Ia sudah tidak dapat menutpi rasa malu dengan wajah datar yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Geraman dan kilatan kemarahan dari Gaara membuat Sakura makin ketakutan.

"Ehem.." suara deheman Naruto yang mencoba untuk menetralisir suasana yang sangat panas.

"Grrr… Sasuke!" geraman Gaara dan teriakannya bersiap untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Sret

"Cukup Gaara. Sebaiknya jangan" kali ini Naruto berusaha bersikap dewasa. Dengan sigap ia menghadang Gaara. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membela Sasuke, ia sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu. Gaara sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Meski ia sangat kaget dan tidak percaya jika Sasuke melakukan itu dengan Sakura yang notabene pernah ia cintai. Tapi ia tahu, Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan mengapa melakukan hal ini didepan mereka. Pertarungan bukanlah solusi yang baik, jika Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan mungkin Sakura bisa melakukannya.

Gaara mencoba menurunkan emosinya dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke saat ini memang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Musuhnya kali ini yang harus lebih dahulu dimusnahkan, baru memberi pelajaran kepada bungsu Uchiha itu karena berani melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada Sakura didepan umum.

"Cih" melengos pergi dan menuju musuh-musuhnya yang sedang membicarakan bungsu uchiha dan gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Uchiha itu mesum" begitulah kira-kira perbincangan para musuhnya. Suara-suara itu menggema terus ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura tidak percaya jika hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini. Mata emereladnya siap mengeluarkan air mata, namun berhasil dicegah oleh Ino yang sudah berlari kearahnya. Ino langsung memeluk sahabatnya ini mencoba menenangkan. Ia tahu ini pasti sangat berat, sebagai orang yang satu-satunya mengetahui rahasia ini, ia harus mencoba menghibur.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bantu yang lainya menyeleSaikan pertarungan ini" perintah Ino kepada Sasuke yang berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn" ekspresi Sasuke kembali datar dan bersiap menghancurkan semua musuhnya yang berani mengintip Sakura-nya tadi.

DUAR

DUAR

Terlihat Sasuke menyerang semua musuh dengan membabi buta. Ternyata ia memang sebal pada semua orang yang berani melihat kegiatannya dengan Sakura. –Hei, salahmu sendiri melakukan ditempat umum dalam situasi yang salah-

Gaara juga tidak kalah mengerikan. Sang Kazekage juga terlihat marah, mungkin hatinya dibakar api kecemburuan.

Naruto yang menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya itu berubah drastis hanya karena seorang gadis, menjadi sedikit khawatir. Apalagi sudah tidak diragukan lagi jika hubungan keduanya dari dulu tidak terlalu harmonis.

Sakura yang masih lemas merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang terlihat terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menumpas semua musuh secepat mungkin. Dirinya yang masih berada dalam dekapan Ino terus mengawasi semua rekannya yang bertarung terutama Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, ia pasti baik-baik saja" ah, Ino memang sahabat yang terbaik baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana lengang diruangan ini membuat Sakura sangat tidak nyaman. Ya, pertempuran sudah selesai dan saat ini para rockie 9 yang diutus ke Suna tengah berada disebuah ruangan khusus yang didepan terdapat Kazekage Gaara. Saat ini Sakura merasa seperti diadili.

Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dan mendapat tatapan menuntut dari teman-temannya. Terutama Gaara yang matanya seakan ingin melahap Sakura.

Insiden tak terduga yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura dimedan tempur beberapa saat yang lalu menyebar dengan sangat cepat di Sunagakure. Mulai banyak desas desus jika mereka berdua sudah berani melakukan hal-hal seperti pasangan suami istri, padahal mereka belum menikah.

Berita ini jelas membuat Sang Kazekage Gaara menjadi geram, karena insiden ini terjadi di wilayahnya. Ia tidak ingin dicap bersekongkol untuk menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang 2 ninja kebanggaan konoha itu.

Namun percuma saja memelototi Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura yang memang panik sudah tidak berkata-kara lagi, sedangkan makhluk arogan, adonis dan egois disebelahnya lebih parah lagi mengharapkan Sasuke bicara dan menjelaskan panjang kali lebar seperti pungguk merindukan bulan alias tidak mungkin.

"Hah, sepertinya aku yang harus menjelaskan" Ino yang sangat tidak dengan atmosfer diruangan ini, serta ia paling mengerti keadaan ini akhirnya mencoba menengahi. Ia berdiri dan memegang pundak Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan. Aku mohon ketika aku menjelaskan jangan ada yang menyela" Ino menginterupsi semua yang ada dirungan ini untuk tenang dan mendengar penjelasannya. Ia tidak ingin semua orang memojokkan Sasuke dan sahabatnya Sakura.

"Semua ini berawal dari insiden penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh….." Ino bercerita semuanya dari awal dan membuat semua orang yang dirungan itu terperangah dan tidak percaya, terutama Hinata. Ia sudah memandang sendu Sakura. Setidaknya Hinata beruntung kerena bukan dia yang terlibat masalah ini.

Naruto juga mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menyesal, seharusnya waktu Ryuu menyerang Konoha ia tidak meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Secara tidak langsung ini adalah kesalahannya.

Gaara terlihat menggertakkan giginya. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia benci mengakui jika hal ini membuat ia dibakar cemburu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sang Kazekage termuda ini memang memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Sakura kunoichi medis andalan Konoha. Bahkan dulu usai perang dunia ninja muncul desas desus bahwa Gaara akan melamar Sakura, tapi ternyata itu bukanlah hanya sekedar gosip karena memang Gaara dulu pernah mencoba untuk melamar Sakura. Namun seperti yang kita tahu, hati dan perasaan Sakura sudah tertambat pada satu orang Uchiha Sasuke. Kenyataan yang terjadi saat ini makin membuat harapannya untuk bersama dengan Sakura kandas. Secara tidak langsung kejadian ini memperjelas jaraknya dengan Sakura yang sangat jauh dan semakin memperjelas benang merah yang mengikat Sakura pada Sasuke. Memperjelas jika Sasuke memang tak bisa hidup tanpa Sakura.

Mencoba menepis semua spekulasi dalam dirinya, Gaara pun memecah keheningan "Jadi sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini?" semua mata kembali tertuju pada Ino.

"Hah, sejauh ini aku belum bisa memastikan. Namun tim medis tengah berusaha menemukan obatnya yang secara langsung ditangani oleh Nona Tsunade. Karena itulah kami diutus untuk menumpas komplotan penjahat hasil percobaan Orochimaru ini agar bisa menemukan titik terang" penjelasan dari Ino membuat Gaara sedikit tenang. Setidaknya konoha sudah ada usaha untuk menghilangkan jutsu merepotkan –begitulah trademark calon kakak ipar Gaara- yang menimpa Sasuke. Melegakan karena hal memalukan ini tidak berlangsung selamanya.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" akhirnya suara dari sang pemeran utama terdengar. Menarik tangan Sakura untuk membawanya keluar juga. Tidak ada dari satupun yang mencegah mereka pergi, karena mereka tahu Sasuke maupun Sakura memang butuh waktu berdua untuk menenangkan pikiran yang pastinya kalut dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks…Hiks….Hiks…"

"Berhentilan menangis Sakura" suara Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang tengah sesenggukan karena malu serta perasaan campur aduk lainnya yang berusaha ia tahan. "Ssst…..Tidurlah" Sasuke yang tengah menemani Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur Sakura mengelus lembut kepala Sakura, agar gadis itu tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Mengapa semua ini menjadi seperti ini Sasuke-kun" suara parau dan serak Sakura menyayat hati Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasukelah yang paling menderita saat ini. Ia menyesal kelepasan melakukan hal itu didepan umum dan tidak memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia terlalu terburu-buru dan dibutakan nafsu. Egonya yang biasanya mampu menekan kuat nafsunya seakan lenyap dan hilang.

"Bagaimana jika…jika…semua orang jadi menjauhi kita" suara Sakura yang syarat akan rasa takut dan khawatir.

"Ssttt….itu tidak akan terjadi. Ini musibah bukan keinginan kita untuk masuk dalam situasi seperti ini" Sasuke semakin mempererat rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil dan rapuh milik Sakura. Sasuke masih jelas merasakan guncangan pada tubuh Sakura, karena gadis cantik ini masih menangis dalam diam.

Namun selang beberapa menit, guncangan itu sudah berganti dengan dengkuran halus yang menandakan jika Sakura sudah tertidur.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat sedikit kebawah untuk melihat wajah tenang bak bidadari yang Sakura perlihatkan ketika tidur. Sasuke masih dapat melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata dikedua bola mata Sakura yang biasanya memperlihatkan manik emerald yang menyejukkan kini terpejam dan menyembunyikan keindahannya itu.

Secara sadar Sasuke mengecup kedua netra yang tengah terpejam itu guna menghapus air mata yang menempel. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya, karena tangannya yang kanan digunakan untuk bantalan Sakura. Kalian tahukan jika tangan kirinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Manik obsidian itu merabat dan memperhatikan mulut Sakura yang tengah terbuka sedikit meloloskan sebuah suara halus yang menenangkan. Hembusan nafas Sakura menerpa leher Sasuke dan membuat sesuatu berdesir dalam diri Sasuke. Apalagi dengan dada Sakura yang tengah naik turun dengan teratur membuat padangan Sasuke menggelap.

Tapi beruntung kali ini ego Sasuke berhasil menang dan menekan nafsunya. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke kemudia mempererat pelukannya sambil mengecupi rambut Sakura lembut dan wangi rambut Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke kealam mimpi yang indah. Kalian tahu ini adalah tidur Sasuke yang paling lelap setelah kematian keluarganya. Semua suasana dan keadaan membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enghh"suara lenguhan Sakura menunjukkan jika kunoichi ini tengah mengumpulkan setelah tidur dengan sangat lelap semalam. Ia merasa tidurnya semalam sangat hangat dan nyaman. Jika bukan karena sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk dibalik jendela, Sakura akan melanjutkan tidurnya dan tidak ingin terbangun untuk meninggalkan kenyamanan ini.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Sakura apa kau sudah bangun? Kita harus cepat bersiap karena hari ini kita akan langsung kembali ke Konoha!" suara Ino terdengar mengingatkan Sakura lagi jika hari ini ia harus berkemas.

Sakura menggeliat kecil untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan posesif Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah terduduk dan mengucek kedua matanya, segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke yang terlihat menyamankan posisi tidurnya yang telentang. Sepertinya uchiha muda ini masih ingin memanjakan tubuhnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan memandangi wajah polos dan mengggemaskan Sasuke ketika tidur. Sangat menyenangkan sekali melihat orang yang sangat sombong ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lugu.

Sakura tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Ia segera turun dari atas tempat tidur dan melesat kekamar mandi. Selesai mandi ia segera mengemasi barang-barang miliknya. Ia sedikit melirik pria diatas tempat tidur yang masih pulas. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengemasi barang Sasuke dikamar pria itu. Ia keluar dan langsung masuk kamar Sasuke dan mengemasi barang pria itu dan membawanya menuju kamarnya.

Ternyata pria tampan itu sudah terbangun dan terlihat akan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Hn, kau membawa barangku kesini?" Sasuke terlihat heran ketika melihat tasnya dibawa Sakura.

"Mmmm, sekalian. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, pakai saja kamar mandi diruangan ini. Kita sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya." Ujar Sakura sambil merapikan tempat yang semalam ia pakai bersama Sasuke. Sakura bersemu merah ketika mengingat semalam ia tidak lepas dari tubuh Sasuke yang menempel seperti ada lem diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sang Kazekage mengantar kepulangan para ninja yang dikirim Konoha itu. Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui jika arah pandangan sang Kazekage hanya tertuju pada satu kunoichi cantik yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan Suna bersama teman-temannya. Tatapan sendu itu mengisyaratkan jika sang Kazekage seperti kehilangan harapan. Sepertinya sang Kazekage harus mencoba untuk mengalah dan melepaskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hwa….

Inspirasinya sudah mentok dan tiba-tiba ngadat

Sebenarnya pengennya dipanjangin, tapi tiba-tiba itu imajinasi mentok dan hilang entah kemana

Gomen-ne minna san

Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter berikutnya

Dan cepat update, penyakit malas hilang, dan inspirasinya nggak jalan-jalan mulu

Tidak lupa terima kasih untuk para Reader yang sudah memberi Review yang seru-seru dan membangun

Author serasa punya banyak saudara dan teman

See you next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Need Your Soma**

Chapter 6:

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat para Reader yang sudah bersedia mampir

Apalagi bagi yang sudah bersedia coret-coret di Review

Author merasa bangga menjadi bagian dari keluarga sasusaku lovers

Maaf jika updatenya lama

Karena banyak kendala yang tidak terduga

Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan

Mungkin di chapter kali ini tidak ada humornya

Tapi lebih ke romance dan galau-galau

Author sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, sesuai kemapuan dan kapasitas yang author miliki

Follow twitter author ya!

reikasusan9924

Happy Reading, guys

.

.

.

.

.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime Seikon no Qwaser

Anime ecchi yang aku suka

WARNING RATED M

Khusus dewasa, anak kecil dilarang mampir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan tercipta dalam perjalanan menuju ke Konoha. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga para ninja ini mendadak pendiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto yang biasanya cerewet dan membuat onar. Sekarang terlihat pendiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Hinata sang kekasih menjadi sedih dan terus melirik pujaan hatinya yang ada disampingnya.

Ino yang merasa sungkan karena tidak memberi tahu suaminya tentang masalah yang menimpa Sakura yang notabene teman setim-nya dulu. Ino juga tahu jika Sai pernah memiliki rasa yang spesial kepada Sakura. Mungkin jika Ino dulu tidak agresif mendekati Sai, dia tidak akan bisa memiliki Sai saat ini.

Wajah murung Ino membuat Sai bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat istri tercintanya ini menjadi murung. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan ketika di Suna kemarin, atau apa. Mungkin sesampainya dirumah, Sai akan langsung bertanya, tidak ada salahnya kali ini ia yang lebih agresif. Menurut buku yang ia baca, sesekali laki-laki harus agresif jika wanitanya tengah murung, karena wanita memang butuh perhatian lebih.

Lain halnya dengan dua sejoli yang tertinggal dibelakang Sasuke dan Sakura. Meski tadi pagi mereka terlihat akrab. Namun, merasakan atmosfer di sekitar mereka saat ini, membuat mereka berduang ikut diam. Terutama Sakura yang biasanya juga cerewet seperti Naruto mendadak bingung mau berkata apa. Ia merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan hal ini dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Wajah muram Sakura membuat Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura. Sasuke yang memang pendiam merasa kecanggungan ini sangat tidak nyaman. Ia yang terbiasa dengan suara berisik Sakura dan Naruto menjadi jengkel ketika dua orang itu mendadak bisu.

Sasuke terdengar mendengus berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua anggota tim selesai melapor di kantor hokage, semua pamit pulang untuk beristirahat.

Sasuke terlihat masih didalam ruang Kakashi. Kakashi tahu jika ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepat katakan?" ujar Kakashi setelah semua yang ada diruangan tersebut keluar, tertinggal Sasuke dan Kakashi. Kakashi sangat mengerti Sasuke, karena Sasuke sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Dobe dan yang lainnya sudah tahu." Pernyataan Sasuke tidak membuat Kakashi terkejut. Ia sudah menduga, cepat atau lambat mulai banyak orang yang curiga dan mengetahui aib yang didapat oleh Sasuke.

Kakashi miris kenapa harus selalu Sasuke. Ia merasa kasihan, karena sudah banyak cobaan dan penderitaan yang Sasuke rasakan dari ia kecil. Hujatan dan tatapan dingin dari masyarakat kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak tega kalau Sasuke akan mendapat hujatan itu lagi jika masyarakat tahu aib ini. Apalagi masalah ini melibatkan satu kunoichi terbaik konoha, Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera bicara pada Nona Tsunade untuk mempercepat program penyembuhanmu! Berusahalah untuk mengendalikan nafsumu, kau sudah kecolongan satu kali" Kakashi berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Aku harap kau lebih bisa mengendalikannya"

"Hn" gumaman Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, tepatnya di Sunagakure. Terlihat seorang pria tampan dan penuh kharisma dan aura maskulin tengah termenung sambil memandang langit senja diruangan kerjanya. Pria bersurai merah dan bertato Ai dijidatnya itu tengah sendirian sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Mari kira intip, apa gerangan yang menjadi alasan lamunan pria yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu, Sang Kazekage. Ternyata si pinky alias Haruno Sakura yang menjadi sumber kegalauan Kazekage Most Wanted kita ini. Gaara masih sangat sulit melupakan gadis musim seminya itu. Meski rasa itu baru tumbuh, namun terasa sangat memabukkan dan membuat dadanya sesak hanya karena melihat Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke. Apalagi berita kepulangan Sasuke ke konoha yang seketika meruntuhkan harapannya untuk mendapatkan kunoichi kebanggaan Konoha itu.

Gaara masih sangat ingat bagaimana gadis itu menolak perasaannya dengan sopan. Ia tahu posisinya sebagai seorang Kazekage membuat kunoichi itu terlihat segan. Gaara tahu jika Sakura tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya, namun kenyataan bahwa wanita yang ia cintai masih mengharapkan orang lain meski orang itu masih belum memberi kepastian semakin mejauhkannya dari Sakura.

Namun setelah Gaara melihat langsung tatapan Sasuke kepada Sakura yang memancarkan cinta yang meluap-luap menariknya kepada kenyataan jika rasanya hanya angan dan semu belaka. Gaara merasa cinta yang ia berikan kepada Sakura, tidak sebanding dengan cinta yang Sasuke pancarkan kepada Sakura. Meski bungsu Uchiha tersebut tidak memperlihatkan secara gamblang, namun tetap akan terasa. Tidak mungkin ia menghalangi dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Sudah terlalu banyak rintangan dan penderitaan yang mereka rasakan, biarlah ia mengalah untuk kebahagiaan kedua orang ini. Mereka adalah sahabat terbaik dari Naruto, sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap saudara. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, ia bisa menemukan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back On**

"Sakura" malam itu sangat tidak biasa, Kazekage Gaara mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan berdua. Sakura hanya mengira mungkin Gaara hanya kesepian selama di Konoha karena Naruto tengah pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Sedangkan Temari, pendampingnya ketika di Konoha tengah pergi keluar dengan Shikamaru. Jadi Sakura tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal negatif mengenai keanehan Gaara.

"Hm, ada apa Gaara-kun? Tumben mengajakku jalan-jalan?" wajah penasaran Sakura terlihat jelas. Gaara memaklumi karena langkahnya kali ini memang terbilang tidak biasa dan tergolong nekat. Gaara tahu desas desus yang beredar di konoha, jika kunoichi manis ini masih setia menunggu kepulangan Uchiha terakhir yang tengah melakukan perjalanan. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Mungkin hati Sakura akan tergerak melihat keseriusannya mencintai dan niatnya membahagiakan Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura" entah mengapa Gaara menjadi bingung mau mengatakan apa. Ia mendadak grogi dan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Apa Gaara-kun, adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" timpal Sakura.

Terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari Gaara. Ia menarik bahu Sakura agar menghadapnya.

Kedua manik jade itu bersiborok dan bertemu dengan emerald yang penuh dengan keteduhan. Mata itu kenapa tidak dari dulu ia menyadari pesona mata itu. Betapa bodohnya Sasuke yang sudah menyia-nyiakan pesona yang terlihat dari mata itu.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan menyela ketika aku berbicara!" suara Gaara menginterupsi Sakura yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura terlihat tercenung akan wajah Gaara yang terlihat gusar seperti menahan sesuatu. Sakura menerka-nerka hal penting apa yang sampai membuat pria tanpa ekspresi ini menjadi tidak tenang.

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam "Jadilah kekasihku dan aku akan membahagiakanmu!"

Mata Sakura seketika terbelalak lebar mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari Kazekage dihadapannya. Kalimat itu terlihat mengalir indah dari bibir Gaara yang keluar dalam sekali hembusan nafas.

Tatapan memohon dan penuh harap dari Gaara membuat Sakura menjadi bingung. Ia masih tidak percaya akan pernyataan sang Kazekage. Ia sangat menghormati Gaara, ia juga menyayanginya sebagai seorang teman. Rasa sayang itu muncul karena rasa simpati terhadap hidup Gaara yang sangat berat. Rasa sayangnya seperti rasa sayang kepada Naruto yang juga memiliki hidup yang berat. Ia menghargai Gaara sebagai teman yang baik, tapi mengapa hal ini menjadi sulit.

Ia tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu kepada Gaara, apalagi sampai berbohong tentang hatinya yang masih tertambat kepada pria lain. Mata Sakura bergulir kekanan dan kekiri, ia tidak bisa fokus memandang kearah kedua bola mata jade milik Gaara. Meski tubuh Sakura masih dikunci Gaara untuk menghadapnya.

"A…ano… Go..gomen…ne…Gaara…kun" Sakura menunduk, air mata sudah siap meleleh. Ia tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang akan menyakiti hati orang lain. Jika ia boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih hatinya saja yang tersakiti daripada harus menyakiti hati orang lain.

Mendengar pernyataan mulut Sakura, membuat Gaara menghela nafas sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya mengunci bahu Sakura, seketika turun sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Sakura.

"Hn, aku tahu kalau jawabanmu pasti ini. Kenapa kau terus saja mengharapkan dia, jelas-jelas dia selalu mencampakkanmu" Gaara memulai rencana keduanya, ia akan sedikit memprovokasi Sakura untuk melihat kenyataan jika ada pria yang jelas-jelas mengharapkannya.

"Ano, aku tidak tahu. Tapi hatiku tidak bisa mengabaikan dirinya meski ia terus menyakitiku" Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksut Gaara dengan sebutan dia. Siapa lagi pria yang selalu mencampakkannya kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menyangkal pernyataan Gaara dengan sedikit isakan yang mulai terdengar. Entah mengapa jika ada nama Sasuke yang terdengar di telinganya, ia menjadi sensitif dan ingin menangis.

"Sadarlah Sakura, Kau hanya akan menderita jika terus mengharapkannya! Pria brengsek seperti itu.." suara Gaara terdengar makin meninggi.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI ! AKU AKAN TETAP MENUNGGU SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura ikut tersulut emosinya. Ia berteriak kearah Gaara sambil menangis meraung-raung "Hiks…hiks…hiks.."

"Baiklah. Maaf jika aku menyakitimu Sakura. Maaf…" Gaara yang hatinya terasa remuk dan sesak, pergi begitu saja tanpa memikirkan keadaan Sakura saat ini yang ia tinggalkan. Ia bingung, hati dan pikirannya kalut.

"Hiks..Hiks… setidaknya hibur aku. Bukan malah meninggalkanku begitu saja" Sakura terlihat merosot ketanah dan menangis dalam kesendirian. Biarlah ini ia anggap sebagai ujian kesungguhan hatinya untuk menunggu Gaara.

Keesokan harinya

Gaara beserta rombongan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan konoha. Meski dari rentetan ninja konoha yang ikut mengantar sampai gerbang konoha ada Sakura. Namun Gaara masih enggan untuk memandangnya. Mungkin hatinya masih terasa sakit karena penolakan Sakura tadi malam.

"Aku akan tetap mengharapkanmu Sakura" begitulah isi hati Gaara ketika ia melewati Sakura meski tanpa memadang gadis itu.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya Gaara yang tengah melamun dimalam itu, Sakura sepulang dari Kantor Hokage langsung mengurung diri didalam kamar, tepatnya kamar Sasuke. Dia memandangi bulan yang tengah merajai langit dengan sinarnya. Ia masih merasa sedih dengan semua rentetan kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Memang benar ia mengharapkan bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, namun bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Ia mulai tersadar dan memikirkan hal-hal negatif tentang Sasuke. Mulai dari Sasuke yang ingin segera sembuh yang diartikan Sakura bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin lama-lama dekat dan bergantung pada gadis jelek sepertinya. Ia berpikir jika Sasuke sudah pulih, ia akan ditinggalkan dan Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya lagi.

Segala pikiran buruk itu, benar-benar meracuni Sakura dan membuatnya menangis ditepi jendela kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang juga tengah termenung, namun ditepi jendela ruang tamunya. Ia juga tengah memandang langit dan tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak, apalagi pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin memberi Sakura waktu untuk sendiri, ia merasa bahwa kedatangannya akan membuat suasana hati Sakura menjadi buruk. Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk dirinya, sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa membuat sakura susah. Akan lebih baik jika ia bisa bersama orang lain yang lebih baik darinya, seperti Gaara mungkin. Namun egonya tidak pernah mengijinkan itu, ia sangat tidak rela jika Sakura menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan akhirnya sasuke memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya obat ini sudah selesai" ucap seseorang yang tengah memakai baju lap, ditemani 2 orang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah, gomen-ne Minna-san

Ceritanya segini dulu

Terima Kasih sudah membaca

Mohon Review-nya, semoga bisa bantu memunculkan ide cerita selanjutnya

Bye-Bye


End file.
